My pet
by Silverfox893
Summary: "How did this happen ?" he thought as he struggled tied up in the Kalus vehicle, as he sped toward the vandal portal "I remember three days ago " this is yaoi don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1 My Pet

Disclaimer: I own nothing but i love Zoom and the character i love i torture this is my first smut and i'm a virgin so please review

My pet

Warnings-This is SLASH, as in two men in a relationship.

chapter one

Present time Normal POV

"How did this happen ?" he thought as he struggled tied up inside Kalus vehicle, as he sped toward the vandal portal "I remember three days ago " he thought back

Threes days ago

Normal POV

"Zooms we're almost at the battle key where are you?" Vert asked over the com link "I'm kinda busy right now vandal on my tail "he replied "How many?" Vert asked with worried in his voice as he him self hadn't seen any vandals today. "Just one " he respond . Vert breathed a sigh of relieve " OK lose him and meet up with us" Vert said " Got it I'll contact you when I've lost him" he responded cut the link . "Probably should have told him it was Kalus but oh well." Zoom thought " Wow it's been a few battle zone since I've seen you Fuzz face " Zoom yelled behind him

" This human will die today this is the perfect time to test my newest weapon" Kalus thought as he flip a switch after which a small dart flew out and hit Zoom in the neck. "OW What the i can't see straight". he yelled as he swerved crashed into a tree a clearing falling off his bike . His vision started clearing up so he checked him self for injuries . " Well I've lost my helmet and my suit is totaled other then a few scratches here or there i think i'll be ok at least til "his thought were cut off by an arrow wizing past his head he tried to get up to run but a hard fact hit him " I can't move my legs " he said horror written all over his face as he started to fade in and out of consciousness he pressed the distress button on his wrist as Kalus slowly approached then everything went black

Kalus POV

"Foolish human can you finally see your helplessness " I asked not expecting an answer ready to go in for the kill but then i smell some thing , something delicious where is it coming from i look around for the sores of the arousing smell my eyes coming to a stop on the human i was hunting . "Him? " I said i went closer to my prey he didn't smell this good before. i look him over tear off pieces of his already wrecked battle armor "This suit was hiding the smell ." i said i get closer to investigate more of this wonderful smell" it's ...i must taste him" i lick his check i fill my self grow hard as i taste him i want more but before i can go further, out of the corner or my eyes i see him wrist flashing damn he's called his companions i hear their vehicles in the distance " I can't take him with me now he's to weak right now but I'll get him next time " I say to my self then take the dart from his neck the sounds of his friend growing closer not worried that they'd find my vehicle because of the clocking device . "I must mark him before the other Vandals find his smell " I say so i do the only thing i can for what little time i have i bite his left shoulder not to deep so he does not bleed to much i feel him wince i release him and stand up " Mine you are mine now i own you " and kissed him . i reluctantly leave him knowing his companions are almost here i hide in the shadows. I listened as his companions stop to get him "Zoom !" the one called Vert yells "Zoom? so that is his name" i smirk . " Sherman get Zooms bike I've got him" the blond said i frown as he picks him up " Vert is he alright" the female asked " Hes OK just a few scratches and huh he stops I think he see my mark " Looks like he was bitten by some thing before he passed out we better leave before the vandals show up He said after they leave i come out "Next time i won't leave without my mate weather he wants to or not "i say as i leave.


	2. Chapter 2 Claming Zoom

Disclaimer: i don't own any thing

Warnings-This is SLASH, as in two men in a relationship.

chapter 2

present

Zoom pov

" Somethings licking me that's good at least i know i'm not dead but what is it a dog ? no the tongue is to rough it's a cat? I must be imagining thing "Ow Some thing bite me" _Zoom_ "huh Vert " _Mine you are mine now i own you_ " That"s right i after i passed out i had that dream but i woke up yesterday 1 day ago

normal POV

"Ugh " he moaned waking up "Zoom you're awake how are you feeling " Sage asked " I'm OK why how did i get back here " he asked " The others brought you back two days ago" Sage replied " What I've been out for two days "! Zoom yelled "Zoom good to see you awake " Vert said " Vert what hap ah Zoom try to move grabbing him shoulder " Does it hurt" Sage asked "Actually no it just feels a little he weird what happened " he said " Actually we were hoping you could tell us don't you remember " Vert asked " Not really but i feel great " he said stretching "You sure ? " Vert asked "Lets see i remenber driving and Kalus an "Wait" he was interrupted " Kalus, Kalus you were fighting Kalus why didn't you tell me are you crazy " Vert yelled " Hey i wasn't trying to fight i was trying to get away besides you almost had the battle key i wasn't going to risk losing it" Zoom yelled Vert stopped "sorry" he said "It's OK can you guy leave so i can get some clothes on " Zoom said "Sorry see you later" Vert said and left with Sage. Zoom got up and put some pants on as he walked to the closet to get a shirt he caught sight of him self in the mirror "Huh what the Sage" he called Sage appeared "Yes what is it " she asked " What are these bandages for he asked pointing at his shoulder . "Oh it seem while you were in the storm shock something bite you it wasn't that deep you can that them off if you want " Sage said and left . Zoom slowly removed the bandages " These teeth marks but there was only one vandal there so Kalus must have But why ? he thought

present

Zooms POV

"I trained a while and worked on my bike and went to sleep and then today

A couple hours earlier

Normal pov

"Heads up guys the storm shock is opening up " Vert said as they drove throw the storm shock

Kalus Pov

"He's here" i said " Lord Kalus are you sure you want to " Hatch said but i stopped him with a glare " I mark him besides he's just my mate in name in reality he just a pet a toy to re leave stress I said "what so special about him you can have any female or male in our tribe " Sever asked " His smell under that suit it's intoxicating " i said remembering his sweet smell "Beside death is to quick being a pet to a mighty vandal is pain will last a long long time and once hes trained we can use him against the other humans after he is the only human in their pathetic group who can fight hand to hand if you remember " i said i feel my warrior shutter "So how do we get him Krocomodo asked " Hatch will attack him separate him from his companions Krocomodo Sever you will attack them i will wait for Hatch to bring me my prize let the hunt begin i said smirking as i drove off to take my place "Soon you will be completely mine Zoom " i thought

zooms pov

"Achoo" "Zoom you OK " Sherman ask me . I wanted to no but i didn't want to worry him "I'm fine but i think someones talk about me " i laughed "Hey i hate to interrupt but we've got vandals "Standford said " I've located the battle key" Sherman said "I'll go on ahead with Sherman and Spinner you guy take care of the vandal Vert said "At lease Kalus isn't here i thought as Hatch attacked me "Something wrong is he leading me away from the others " i thought my hunch proved correct as i could no longer see my friend a few second later i ran in to a dead end that wasn't the worst part . No the worst part was what was who was waiting in the dead end "Kalus" i didn't have much time to think when all the sudden my shoulder felt like it was on fire i grabbed my shoulder i started to swerved but just as i was about to crash some thing happen i don't believe it my self but Kalus caught me i started struggle to get away but he wouldn't let go "Let go of me lets go" i yelled but i fear my word fell on deaf ears as he held tighter "Stop moving" he said i felt my body stop moving he set me on my feet "What did you do to me?" i asked i grow scared as he pulled out a knife i thought he was going to stab me but he cut the cloth from my left shoulder he put the knife back in it's sheave and took off my helmet " whats going on " i ask myself i saw i could move my hand again and tried to reach my distress button but Kalus grabbed my wrist hard "Ah" i felt embarrassed by the noise that came out of my mouth

Kalus POV

I smirked at the sound that came from my pet mouth i grabbed the annoyed band off his wrist and threw it and the head gear to Hatch "Take this band and the vehicle far away " "Wait stop" my pet started before i interrupted him "Quiet" i said his mouth closed instantly Hatch picked up the bike and drove off i look at my pet "You can speak now " i said " what going on ?" he asked calmly "It's real simple that mark on your neck binds you to me you can not disobey me it also means _Mine you are mine now i own you_ " the look of pure shock was write on his face i walk over to my vehicle and got some rope he stared in horror "What are you going to do with that " he asked "Quiet put your hands behind your back " he listened as i tied his hand behind his back "Sit "i said he obey and i tied his legs "You may speak now" i say " do you want something from me? or is it me you want" my pet asked " Finally you understand " i said cupping his chin and licking his face i feel him shutter i pick him up and put him in my vehicle and climb in i start it up "Your not going to let me go are you?" my pet asked "No "I said as I left the clearing and drove toward the vandal portal

Present

Zooms POV

"Lord Kalus we lost the battle key "Hatch said i smirked "Never mind that right now did you take the bike to the cliff and throw it a way " Kalus asked my eyes widened " No even better i got lost and found a huge river that way they won't question not finding blood or a body i crushed the band for good measure " Hatch said now i was scared "That very good thinking Hatch i'm impressed " Kalus said i started to struggle with all my might "Stop" he said so I screamed "Fine be difficult then sleep now" then I blacked out

Kalus POV

We arrived back at the village my pet still sleeping soundly all villager stared at my pet the females with a sense of jealousy the male caught his scent and gave him looks of lust but none dared approach once they smelled my mark i was about to walk in to my hut i turn and said i don't wish to be disturbed to the guards as i shut the doors behind me laying him on the bed i pull out a knife and begin to cut his clothes off he won't need that any more i finally take off his head band i untied his arms and leg "Wake up pet " i say his eyes shot open and he looked around he grabbed the fur an covered himself i frown "Take it off " i say he take it off his face the color of Hatch he started to thrashing and kicked me " You shouldn't do that " i said "Why " he asked " because this can be good for both of us or only good for me you decide I'll give you a minute " not really caring he'll enjoy it soon enough i go to the other side of the the hut an grab a mixer i prepared before already knowing he would be unwilling to submit it was a powerful aphrodisiac and muscle relaxant , it also provides great stamina witch he will need i walk back to my pet and held out the mixer "Here drink it" i said he obeyed "Drink it all now" i said noticing he was slowing down he drank it all" . I smirked

Zoom Pov

I dropped the cup "What was that " i asked fearing what i was force to drink " it was a powerful aphrodisiac and muscle relaxant , it also provides great stamina " he replied i fell my body get hot "muscle relaxant why?" i asked i start to pant " To calm you down" he said " It hurts why does it hurt"i screamed in my mind.

Kalus Pov

"Why?" He couldn't focus, his eyes fluttering as he shuddered at every movement, vibration, sound and sight. He was being stimulated in ways he could never imagine, shuddering convulsively as I began to touch him, adding to the pleasure. I stopped taking off my armor then go back to my pet " Get on all fours" i say he obeys his mind was so hazed that he barely realized what I was doing until i removed my pants, thick cock revealed. his mouth fell open and he breath hitched .

Zooms Pov

His length was enormous as thick as my forearm, if not thicker, and just as long . I whimpered and gasped when the long cock rubbed against my thigh, whimpering as i felt the vandal lowering his head, moving to press his tongue into my anus. I whimpered and buried my face in the furs under me, trying to hold back a moan. It surprised me how good it feels, i had to bite down on my lip when Kalus purred, sending pleasant vibrations down my body. my mind kept telling me that it was wrong and i know i don't want this. " Please stop stop please," I whimpered pathetically. He growled put his tongue deep i lost all coherent thought

Kalus Pov

He gasped and screamed in pleasure, the young boy writhing as my long, thick tongue lubricated and stretched him. He was relaxed enough that it didn't take long to prepare him and soon I was purring as I pulled back, "Turn around " i say he does as he is told Come face to face with my hard cock " Suck and get me nice and wet unless you like pain " i said i feel his tongue lick the tip it's not enough " Take more " i order

Zooms Pov

I feel his cock by pass my gag reflex as it was half in forced to take the rest in one swoop as Kalus forced my head down all the way i feel tear pick my eyes

Kalus Pov

I felt my pets throat milk me deliciously ,i place a finger at his entrance and slowly slipping it in and out i feel him scream around my cock the vibration feeling so wonderful i add a second finger and begin scissoring him ,he moans this time i fell myself begin to knot so reluctantly remove myself and my finger. I see my pet gasp for air tear streaming down his face i cup his check and bring his face toward mine i lick up his salty tears i climb on the bed bring him to the center i lift his chin and kiss him sticking my tongue deep in his mouth he taste delicious i brake the kiss and lift the young boy up, forcing his legs open placing his entrance over my cock, before slowly pressing my tip into the small entrance.

Zoom pov

I screamed in pain, writhing as the Kalus slowly penetrated me . He stretches me i feel like i'm being split i half he begins nibbling and suckling along the contour of my neck that I unconsciously tipped the opposite way to allow for more room to work with. Small murmurs were released from my mouth, starting with what was wrong with what was happening and then turning into pants and moans from Kalus finding a sensitive area of my skin and biting hard enough to mark. then he forced me on all fours and began thrusting hit something deep inside making sparks go though my head i screamed in pleasure as i came

Kalus pov

He feels so tight , tighter then any other i had been with He was at a loss. A few moments ago, he'd been in the most pain of his young life. Begging me to stop. Now, he was wantonly moaning and begging me to go harder, faster. He had cum twice already, and the bed had a sizable puddle of white human juices. Every brutal thrust jarred his boned and made his teeth clack together, but I also hit a spot inside that sent fire though his veins. I felt my self begin knot again letting it inflate

Nomal pov

Zoom felt the familiar pressure in his loins, and cried out as he emptied his balls onto the bed. Kalus felt the passage almost choking his cock, and he threw his head back, baring his fangs as bursts of hot, Vandal cum exploded from his cock. He dove down, and clamped his jaws on the back of Zoom's neck, marking him as his for all time as load after load of his cum flooded his ass, filling Zoom belly with sticky warmth. The load was so intense he couldn't see straight , Zooms ass was packed beyond capacity with Kalus sperm. He held himself still, riding it out , his knot wasn't allowing a single drop to escape as he gripped the boy's neck in his teeth, tasting his sweet, coppery blood.'

Zooms Pov

"Why isn't he pulling out "i thought horror struck me " He's still cumming " i was scared " Pull out please pull out" i yelled i felt like throwing up and i would have if i had eat any to eat today i see my stomach sticking out "Please Ka..Kalus stop i can't take anymore " i cry for some reason it felt like Kalus got bigger

Kalus pov

"I keep cumming in my pets ass still biting his neck i smirk as he begs me to stop not knowing even if i wanted to i couldn't i hear my name come from his lips and i feel knot grow bigger i release his neck decide to explain to him the situation " I can't pet you see I've knot inside you i can't stop until it completely empty don't worry you'll be able to take it all my sweet pet" i say i smell salt and know he is crying as his arm final gave way "Amazing he was able to stay up all this time he's a Strong pet for a human , no not even other vandal i have bedded have stayed up as long as he has. his body is better then any female vandal if only he was a vandal i realized my pet was asleep and my knot was deflated but i don't feel like pulling out so i hold him close and lay down "Sweet dreams my Zoom " i say kiss the bite marks i placed on his neck and went to sleep


	3. Chapter 3 Life with Kalus

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing

Warnings-This is SLASH, as in two men in a relationship.

Silverfox: Hey it's time for the next chapter

Zoom: I hate you

Silverfox: Sorry Zoom

Zoom: no you re not

Silverfox: You're right ;P

Kalus : I like her

Zoom : You would your both evil

Silverfox: Don't worry there will be no sex in this chapter

Zoom: Thank god

Silverfox: Maybe

Kalus : laughs

Zoom: *blush*

Silverfox: What can I say u have a hot ass

Kalus : I agree

Zoom: *blush* EVIL

Silverfox: review or i kill the boy

Zoom: O_O Runs away

Silverfox: Kalus fetch

Kalus: I am no dog

Silverfox: I know but i put katnip in his pants -_-'

Kalus: Runs after Zoom

Silverfox: enjoy the chapter :D

Life with Kalus

Chapter 3 The next day

Zooms Pov

I woke up feeling dizzv I m trying get up but I m being held by something warm and fuzzy i move my head to look behind me but i hiss feeling a painful sting on the back of my neck "I see your awake pet " a voice says behind me . Speaking of behind, what is in my ass? An who s oh that s right Kalus. "Get out" I say "This is my hut i don't have to go anywhere " he said playing with my hair "Not out of the hut out of my ass" I say trying not to move my head "Fine but not here I don't want you to empty on the bed" he said he hold me as he walks to a door and opens it walking inside and pulls out of me i feel the fluids empty from my bowels on to the floor. I pant the pain is immense " Please put me down " I say "Are you going to fight me?" he asked "No even if I could run I don't have a way of getting home no portal no bike "I say knowing there s no escape .He lets go and I instantly regret it i feel my leg try to give way but I hold my ground .I look around its a cave with a spring of some kind

Kalus Pov

I let go thinking I ll have to catch him but to his credit he keeps stand "You want to bathe? I ask knowing the answer "yes he said his voice horse To my surprise he starts to walk to the spring by him self "You do that I ll get you some medicine and clothes I said leaving him

Zooms Pov

I don't want to look weak in front of the enemy so I walk forward Kalus said something but i didn't hear I was too busy try keep from falling down I finally made it to the spring I slowly slipped in, it hurt like hell my neck was throbbing just as I was starting to relax the door open at first i think it's Kalus but the footsteps sound different somehow "Who there " I ask "So you re the pathetic creature Lord Kalus brought back " a woman s voice said " Yes " I said trying to keep my answers simple as not to upset her . She walked closer i was still unable to see her What so special about you that would make Lord Kalus take you as his mate "? she asked 'Mate' I thought "I don't know he still hasn't told me" I said she was finally closes enough to where I could see her she's a wolf of some sort her fur pure black and her eyes red like blood " Now it's my turn who are you ? I asked calmly "Heta " She said

Heta pov

What is with this creature he's pathetic he smells good though maybe thats why lord Kalus chose him i get closer i see the creature has been mark twice "You must be pretty good to have two marks " I smirk I see his ear turn red " what do you mean ?" he asked "You were bitten on your left shoulder a mark there means control or obedience the mark on the back of your neck mean forever " I said I see him stiffen at my last word "Meaning you can't leave him don't worry He'll be back soon " I told him. " I'm Zoom" he said "huh "? I was confused My name is Zoom you told me your name so I m telling you mine he said i smile 'sweet kids' Why?" he asked "What"? I asked "Why is all this happening all the sudden ?" as he seemed to pass out "Shot the fever final set in " I walk over and lifted him out of the water and wrapped him in my cloak and taking him back to the room and setting him on the newly made bed

Kalus pov

I walk in to see Heta placing my pet on the bed Has the fever set in?" I asked Yes but i must asked why did you take him he is but a child ?" Heta asked if anyone else asked me that i would have killed them but i knew of her lose, her little brother a child of ten who had only been and innocent passerby was killed by a different vandal tribe " He's not Zeke " I said "But he reminds me of him" She said "Then it s your job i said "what ?" She said " You will take care of him when I m not here" i say seeing her smile "Oh and Lord Kalus there's a reason he wore a head band you should take a look" she said and left .I approach my pet getting a good look at his forehead a scar shape like a four point star was there i see my pet begin to stir he tries to sit up "Stay down " I say " Why? Why do you want me?" he asked his eyes hazy and face red "Your sent it called to me, turn over" I said a look of fear appear on his face as he turned over "Relax I'm just applying some medicine on your neck" I said "Why are you being nice to me?" He asked "You've been good today and as long as your good I don't need to punish you Pet and i won't punish you for yesterday after all were in a new place and you were very good this morning you didn't scream and did as you were told without orders " I said

Zooms pov

"Whys it so hot " i asked " What do you mean ?" he asked I brought my hand to my fore head and felt something missing " my head band where is it ? I need it " I said "Why do you need it ? Tell me now " he said I felt the impulse run though me "I don't know the monks told me not to keep it off for more than twelve hours or bad things would start happening to me" I said he walked away and picked it up off the floor and put it on me instantly my head started feeling better and he continued to put the medicine on my neck " Thanks" I said then a loud growl feels the room and started blushing. He laughed " You hungry Pet " he said "Yes" I replied hiding my eyes

Kalus pov

"Thanks" my pet said then a loud growl filled the room I laugh when i realize where it can from i feel a need to tease my pet i asked him if he was hungry he said yes and hid his face in the covers i helped him up to eat "You can rest for today but tomorrow you get your tribal marking " I said he looks at me with fear "Your getting them the "I know the easy way or the hard way" he interrupted " Now your catching on " i said

Earth

Vert pov

Everyone was arguing "we have to go back he has to be alive there s not way he'd die not Zoom " Agura yelled "We found his bike in the river there s no way anyone can survived the rapids Stanford said "I got " Spinner said "NO JOKES" We all said in union "It's no joke may be the vandal caught Zoom tossed his bike so we'd think he's dead and took him to their home world to get information or use him as a bargaining chip later on" Spinner said we all still and looked at Spinner in shook "Actually that sound plausible " Sage said "Spinner how did you think of that I asked "Well I was worry about the kid after he got hurt and wouldn t wake up so I thought it might be the bite so I started a search on Sages servers about vandal bites the search found something 10 minute ago Zoom got bit on his left shoulder right " Spinner said "Right " I said " Well I don't think Zoom put up a fight i think psychically he went willingly" He said " What he would never " I cut off Agura "You said psychically what do you mean exactly " I asked " It's like magic if an alpha vandal bites you on the left shoulder it means control or obedience that means if whoever bite Zoom as long as he's an alpha if tell him to do something Zoom will have no chose but to obey that order no matter what his mind says after the vandal bites the left shoulder he must say 'Mine you are mine now I own you' at least that s what it says " Spinner explained "Can we get him back " I asked "Sure it'll stop working after a week unless" Spinner said "Unless what?" Stanford asked " Unless he gets bit on the back of the neck but that has to be preformed during " Spinner paused turning green "During what Spinner answer me " Agura asked shaking him " During SEX" he said falling over everyone in the room turned green Spinner stood up "As far as i can tell Kalus is the only Alpha who could do this " Spinner said oh no we have to say him. Agura said No we have to wait as much as it pains me we have to wait 1 the vandals won't be able to come to an old zone and 2 if we go now Zoom will be forced to attack us . I said we have to wait for the next storm stock I said my head down casted Agura broke down knowing i was right

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Life with the Vandals

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing

Warnings-This is SLASH, as in two men in a relationship.

Zoom: Let go Kalus

Silverfox: Sorry Kalus has caught Zoom and won't let go so on with the next chapter

Zoom : AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP ME THIS IS YOUR FAULT

Silverfox: I regret nothing *walk away*

Zoom : Wait

Silverfox: Nothing

Chapter 4

Life with the Vandals

Zooms pov

Ow my arms and right check still sting from the tribal marking i got three days ago but at least my ass doesn't hurt so much. I've start training as Kalus ordered I have no chose, he gave me a spear so far the only thing I'm having trouble with is the clothes Heta made them the pants are ok but the shirt is tight and only has one sleeve on the right while my left is exposed showing off Kalus mark which i think means no one's allow to sleep with me or kill me. I've fought several vandals in training one by the name of Volt has become my friend he's a fox looking vandal he's mostly white with bits of black his fighting styles a lot like mine he's smaller then most vandals and uses his agility to defeat his opponents he's real smart he came up with the medicine that healed my neck but, Unfortunately there at side effects to a human being mated to a vandal i being the only human even mated to a vandal i found that out yesterday when i woke up

Two day ago

I woke up feeling groggy after sex Kalus last night or mating as he called it i take the pillow off my head and look around Noticing Kalus absents. He must have left already "huh is it just me or is my vision a lot clear then ever must be the food i say scratching my head "Huh what this." i say feeling my ear why are they pointed i get up to stretch when feel something brush against the back of my leg "What the" I say grabbing the offending object i found it attached to ME so i do the only thing i can think of i screamed

Kalus Pov

I hear a scream come from my hut and run to check my pet i rush in to my hut looking for Zoom i see a lump under the covers "Zoom" i said i had started calling him by his name yesterday "Are you alright?" i asked "No " i hear him mumble "what's wrong ?" i ask " why didn't tell me" he said "Tell you what ?" i ask confused "about this "he yelled throwing the covers aside i see a wonderful sight my Zoom with a beautiful black tail and pointed ears glaring at me with slited eye "i don't know "i said "what" he yelled " Come here let me get a better look at you i say he obeys. i circle him looking at the new parts "I don't know what has happened but i like it " i say as i grab his chin claiming his lips licking and suck till he started kissing back i slipped my tongue in his mouth exploring the wet cavern i feel fangs four of them his tongue was slightly ruff but still soft as always i pull back he starts panting i see his new tail wrapped around my leg i smirk and begin stroking it he falls to his knees over whelmed by the new sensation "Kalus not now please he says then his ear perk up and he run to the bed and hides under the covers 5 second later Hatch walks in Lord Kalus a storm shock has opened " he said i look at Zoom and say "Don't leave here till i say so Heta or Volt will be here shortly "i said and left As we walked hatch asked "Lord Kalsus why are you so nice to him" "Heta said i would get a better responds out of him that way and she was right he's more willing to submit without mouthing off " i replied "Then what was that scream earlier "Krocomodo asked I smirked "that's a secret at least till tomorrow But for now let obtain the battle key " I said

20 minutes later

"Where is he?" asked the female attacking me our vehicles parked to the side" Where's Zoom i know you have him give him back" she yelled i heard her crying "What's a Zoom? " i ask taunting her "Don't play dumb I know about the mark " She yelled i frown 'Sage' "Oh you must be speaking of my new pet black hair brown eyes an old scar on his forehead under his headband" i say flaunting the fact that i know more about him then her "What have you done to him? " she yelled "oh i see either you're in love with him or you feel same ways Heta feels about him" i says "Heta ? "What the hell is a Heta "she yelled "That would be me" i hear Heta says "why aren't you back home "i yell "Don't worry Volts taking care of him I'm just relaying his message to someone called Agura he said she was a girl on his team " she said "What is it tell me " the female screeched " Relax he wrote it down It says' _I'm fine so don't come to get_ _me please signed Zoom' _She said "No way Zoom would say that " she yelled I backed up if there's one thing you never call Heta it's a liar " What did you say did you just call me a liar " Heta yelled eyes ablaze I back away "You know what you're lucky your Zooms friend otherwise I'd have kill you already " She said malice in her eyes "fine even if he did say that who is Volt and what is Zoom to you "she yelled i take my chance and leave before this gets ugly

Heta Pov

This woman is infuriating "To answer your question Volt is Zooms best friend He's a sweet boy very smart he's like how Zooms was in your tribe and i think of Zoom as my little brother Zoom and Volt are a lot alike " i say "There's no way Zoom is like a vandal " was her reply 'oh boy wait till she sees him again' "Volt is different from other vandals he's small and doesn't rely on brute strength he relies on his speed agility and the ability to use his enemies force against them now doesn't that sound like Zoom " i say smirking 'Agura come in we have the battle key return to the earth storm shock' i heard a male voice say she turned to leave "I can see it in your eyes you care about Zoom then please don't let anything bad happen to him ok " she say i smell salt for her tears "Ok" i say "I'd really like to meet him this vandal who is like Zoom" she says "I'll ask him to come if zoom sends another message ok " i says as i also walk away

Kalus pov

Kalus why aren't you angrier we were beaten Krocomodo yelled "Because they barely won did you see how bad they were without my pet, his disappearance has dealt them a great blow the leader and the woman are letting their angry cloud their judgment the child was the key that kept everything in order" i say "He right their moves were sluggish "Hatch said Volt walked to me "I sensed you coming , oh and next time don't order him to stay in the hut just order him to stay in the village that way we can train Volt said walking away 'That boy is very smart maybe i should take him with me next time' i thought as i walked to my hut.

Zooms pov

"BOARD" i say yawning as Kalus come in and shut and locks the door "So how'd it go?" i asked "i should punish you for sending Heta but i won't after all she distract that female friend of your for me" He says i breathe a sigh of relieve "But that doesn't mean we won't mate "he says smirking "You just want to check out the new parts don't you" i say as he removes his armor "You are very smart pet " he replies coming closer i sigh and get on all four .

Kalus pov

He gets on all fours 'Four days and already he knows what to do '. I thought I grab his hips and move pressing my tongue against his anus he moaned as i put it further inside lubricated and stretched him. When i felt he was wet enough i pulled out he turned around taking my cock in his mouth as he suck on me taking my whole cock in i caught sight of his tail and got an idea i grab his tail he moans around my cock and start sticking it in his puckered hole

Zooms pov

Oh god he's sticking my tail in my ass feels painful but so good i can feel it it's almost all the way in it's so deep i feel Kalus start to knot and stop he also stop i turn around and get on all four my tail still in my ass

Normal pov

Kalus pull out Zooms tail , quickly replacing it with his hard cock and pounds into Zoom's tight little ass with every ounce of his strength till he was all the way in he waits a few second until Zoom start wiggling signaling him to move He pulled out and pushed back in quickly, setting up a rhythm to which he had made Zoom get use to. Again, and again Kalus hit that spot in Zoom.

Kalus pov

He begged for me to go harder faster as i knotted inside him , his pants and moans were like music to my ears i complied pounding in to him as hard as i could with my knot inside him . He screamed my name and cam on the sheets i feel his wall tighten as i feel myself start to cum inside him feeling him up to the brim i stay inside him as always and both lay down and fall asleep

Agura Pov

I handed Vert the note "yeah this is Zooms hand writing alright " he said " so the vandals do have him" Sherman said "Did Kalus give this to you ?" Vert asked "No it was a female vandal did and Kalus looked just as surprised to see her as me " I said " A Female vandal ? What did she look like ? Stanford asked "She looked like a black wolf she had burning red eyes and when i accentual y called her a liar Kalus backed away it was almost like he was scared of her " I said " what did she say ?" Spinner said "You do know we can just watch and listen to it on the on broad camera right" Sage said" Lets watch Vert said

Normal pov

Tape

"Where is he?" Agura yelled attacking Kalus their vehicles parked to the side" Where's Zoom i know you have him give him back" she yelled crying "What's a Zoom? " Kalus asked taunting her "Don't play dumb I know about the mark " She yelled Kalus frown "Oh you must be speaking of my new pet black hair brown eyes an old scar on his forehead under his headband" He says with a smug look "What have you done to him? " Agura yelled "oh i see either you're in love with him or you feel same ways Heta feels about him" Kalus says "Heta ? "What the hell is a Heta "Agura yelled "That would be me" a female voice said ""why aren't you back home "Kalus yells "Don't worry Volts taking care of him I'm just relaying his message to someone called Agura he said she was a girl on his team "Heta said "What is it tell me " Agura screeched " Relax he wrote it down It says' _I'm fine so don't come to get_ _me please signed Zoom' _She said "No way Zoom would say that " Agura yelled Kalus backed up a look of distress on his face " What did you say did you just call me a liar " Heta yelled eyes ablaze Kalus back away more "You know what you're lucky your Zooms friend otherwise I'd have killed you already " Heta said malice in her eyes "fine even if he did say that who is Volt and what is Zoom to you "she yelled Kalus take his chance and leaves

"To answer your question Volt is Zooms best friend He's a sweet boy very smart he's like how Zooms was in your tribe and i think of Zoom as my little brother Zoom and Volt are a lot alike " Heta say "There's no way Zoom is like a vandal " was her reply "Volt is different from other vandals he's small and doesn't rely on brute strength he relies on his speed agility and the ability to use his enemies force against them now doesn't that sound like Zoom " she says smirking 'Agura come in we have the battle key return to the earth storm shock' Vert says and she turns to leave "I can see it in your eyes you care about Zoom don't you then please don't let anything bad happen to him ok " Agura says tear falling down her faces "OK" Heta says "I'd really like to meet him this vandal who is like Zoom" Agura says "I'll ask him to come if Zoom sends another message OK " She says as she also walk away

Verts pov

At least he's alive I said

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5 Battle force Meet Volt

Disclaimer: i don't own any thing

Zoom : -_-

Silverfox: you ok

Zoom: you turned me in to a CAT I can't believe it whats wrong with you

Silverfox: Lots of thing why are u you so moody Who shoved a stick up Oh

Zoom: *blush* I WILL KILL U

Silverfox: Kalus

Kalus: What?

Silverfox: Where's Zooms tail?

Kalus: It's ...oh Shit

Silverfox: sorry for the technically difficulties Kalus has left Zooms tail shoved up his ass

Zoom: Ow not so ruff

Silverfox: on with the next chapter Huh? _ What are you doing here Volt -_-

Zoom and Kalus : _

Volt: Hiding it safer here *turns page in book*

Zoom and Kalus : WHAT HOWS IT SAFER HERE ?

Volt: -_- Heta's on her period

Zoom: -_- I'm staying here for five days

Kalus : Me too

Silverfox: L that's it Zoom take five this chapters about Volt

Volt: O_O What , what did i do?

Silverfox: well the good news is you got my attention the bad news is you GOT my ATTENTION

Volt: -_-;

Zoom : Good luck you'll need it

Silverfox: here we go

Battle force Meet Volt

Volt Pov

Two days ago

"Why do you want me to come and fight?" I ask Kalus "I've seen the vehicles you built did Zoom tell you how to build them?"Kalus asked smirking I frown "No he doesn't know about them their completely different from each other one for stealth it silent for close combat and has a cloaking device the other one that's a surprise " I say smirking actually it's not ready but he doesn't need to know that " i did ask him about his vehicle last week though that's all he knows " i say "Your Zooms size can you ride the bikes you made " he asked "what are you getting at Kalus " i ask not liking where this is going he throws me a helmet " Capture or confuse " I say seeing where he is going with this "Capture " He says " me or one of them" i asked " You" he said turning around "I can make myself look a lot more human if you want " i say he turns back to me " How? "he asked " i created a little potion after i studied Zooms transformation it should make me mostly human save my ears , tail, claws ,and fangs But there is a problem there's a 80% chance i may not be able to turn back should i still use it " i ask instantly regretting it " It's not as if you use your vandal form you'll still be welcomed after all you are one of the only herbalist around How long will it take for the change " Kalus says " Two days" i say "Do it I'll tell everyone of your sacrifice " He says

Present

That was two days ago i look at my reflection in the crystal clear lake my black tipped ears sticking up my fur is all on my head now reaching down to my butt my ice blue eyes look smaller i have smooth pale skin "Why " i hear Heta ask behind me i turn to her "I don't know i guess i did it for Zoom he looks to human i thought maybe if i look like this to he wouldn't feel so alone i just used Kalus orders to legitimize it " i said "why? Why do this for him?" she asked "He's the only friend i've ever had, before he came here i was all alone but now that he's here he feels alone to this is all i can do for him" i say looking at my hand "that better be all it is " I freeze in fear hearing Kalus voice behind me "It is " i say my head down "So tell me what is the other bike for " he asked as if trying to threaten me "You're going to have zoom fight eventually aren't you it is for him but it's not done yet i still have to make the remote for you i case his companions find him so you can call it back and engage the cloaking device as i said it was a surprise " i say he smirks " good idea tell me when you're done "he says as he leaves " Here " Heta says handing me some clothes "I based them after what was left of Zooms old clothes but i thought black would be more your color and i made the top a jacket and the clothes are loose i even made something zoom calls a T-shirt to go under the jacket, some gloves but these are his boots "thanks" i say turning to change "Wait let me comb your hair " She says

10 minutes later

"Perfect " she says looking me over "Are you ready Kalus is ... *chuckle* thought you'd look much worse But that _human_ form suits you better then a mighty vandal form "Krocomodo mocked touching my motorcycle I frown " What did you come for?" I ask " A storm shock is about to open Kalus is waiting " he said humor in his eyes .

Normal pov

Volt picks up the helmet and put it on and climbs on his bike and drove toward the storm shock He stopped beside Kalus "You know your orders " Kalus asked "Put up a fight then pretend to tier an allow capture get sentient being Sage use shock shell to bring us back to Vandal " Volt said "Good they won't know what hit them" Kalus says as the storm shock began to form

Agura's pov

"Vandals" i hear Vert says "wait whats that behind them" Sherman asked "Is that ? A MOTORCYCLE!" Stanford said I look behind the vandals it's a black motorcycle it following Kalus he's all in black to save a white T-shirt then i catch sight of his boot " Guy those are Zooms boot " i yell " Are you sure ?" Vert yelled the motorcycle sped toward us pulling beside Vert

Vert's Pov

The motorcycle pulled up beside me i have a clearer view of him now 'they are Zooms boot ' but something's not right blades come out of the side of his bike and he begins to attack me "Zoom Stop " Agura yelled "Kalus must have renewed the mark " Spinner said " we need to catch him " Sherman said "How?" Stanford Asked "Don't worry i thought something like this would happen i planed a head" Spinner said i. I couldn't say anything i was in shock "Is anyone there?" Spinner asked "Sorry we're just in shock" Stanford said " I'll ignore that for now " Spinner said " what is it " Agura asked " ok here it is...

Volts Pov

Where'd it go shock shell was '_that human form suits you better_ ' he touched my bike he Damn it I'm ...is that a vandalen pu ooof i crash into a tree being unable to move Krocomodo you bastered" i whisper then everything goes black

Normal pov

Krocomodo looks in his hand at a metal ball in his hand "good bye you little pest " he laughed

Spinners Pov ( oh god i can't believe i'm doing this pov i hate my self)

"VANDALEN PUFFER PLANT ARE YOU CRAZY " Vert yelled " it seemed like a good idea at the time i mean we had it at the base why not use it " i say pleading my case "Agh Sherman get Zoom i get the battle key " Vert say "i say we tie him up just i case" Stanford said "Normally i'd disagree with that but if he is still under Kalus control we can't risk him running " Agura says "I've got the battle key grab Zoom and lets go" Vert says as we go through the earth portal

Volts Pov

"i feel myself coming to i feel like i've been run over by a vandalen slime horg i try to take my helmet off but i can't move my arm i begin to struggle franticly "It's ok Zoom your home " says a women i a green battle suit "Hey guys check out this cool fur attached to Zooms pants" a whiny guy says i struggle more as he approaches my tail i kick out hitting him square in the chest "Stay away" i say the female narrow her eyes her kind smile disappearing "You're not Zoom who are you " she yelled " You have question so do i whos the fucking moron who threw a FUCKING VANDALEN PUFFER PLANT are you all mad are you trying to kill me i mean who the hell does that to someone driving a motorcycle what the hell did i ever do to any of you " I yell losing my cool They all stare at me " can you untie me i think i may have a concussion for the tree i hit when i crashed " i say not seeing the whiny male about to grab my tail till it was to late "EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK YOU SON OF A BITCH LET GO LET GO IT'S ATTACHED IT'S ATTACHED " i scream he lets go and starts to laugh and i die a little inside " How did Zoom live with you people and survive ?" I ask no one in particular the women looks at me thoughtfully "Your Volt aren't you?" she asked i nod and she begins to untie me "Agura what are you doing ?" a male with a weird voice yells

Aguras pov

I untie him he stands up and brushes himself off then he turns around and punches Spinner "Damn that fells good "he says then grab his helmet taking it off long white hair stained in red falls down he hisses and grabs his head i see two tuffs of hair on his head shot up "Ear you have cat ear ?" I say "But Zoom said they were fox uhh he says passing out "i think he was right "Spinner said "about what "i ask "he does have a concussion" Spinner says I walk up to him and smack him upside the head " You did it "I say

Take him to the infirmary Vert said

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot wheels but i do own Volt and Heta

Volt: *twitch**face plant*how can you do this to me i look like the demented love child of Yoko Kurama and Sephiroth

Silverfox: Read the Disclaimer

Zoom: *pats Volt on back* Now you know our pain

Kalus : she's not going to change you back you do know that right

Volt: ;_; L i know i'm just scared of who she's going to pair me up with

Silverfox: *smiles evil* that a surprise... cause i don't know either :P

Yoko Kurama & Sephiroth :WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Silverfox: What the hell how the hell did you guys get here you're not in my story

Yoko Kurama & Sephiroth : OH *they point at Volt *

Volt : Hey look guys I'm not thrilled about it either and by the way you should leave before she decide to pay attention that's how I got in to this

Sephiroth: Why should I ? I'm not afraid of a weak helpless wo *the sound of a whip cracking a bat hitting someone hand *

Silverfox Heta & Agura: Are you sure you want to finish the sentence ? *death glares *

Yoko Kurama: I think you should run now

Sephiroth: Why?

Yoko Kurama: cause i fear those threes menstrual clocks have synced up if you catch my drift

Sephiroth: O_o Oh Fuck * runs away *

Silverfox Heta & Agura: GET HIM * runs after Sephiroth*

Yoko Kurama: *starts to walk away*

Volt: are you leaving

Yoko Kurama: I smart enough to know when its time to leave and unlike you guys i have a choose *leaves*

Volt , Zoom , & Kalus : rub it in why don't you

?: hey that looks like fun * watches Silverfox Heta & Agura beat up Sephiroth*

Volt , Zoom , & Kalus : .

Kalus : Who are you another victim ?

?: i don't think so I'm new i'm in the chapter after this one, Hěn gāoxìng zàicì jiàn dào nǐ Zoom (nice to see you again _Zoom ' Chinese' )_

Zoom: *twitch* ITS YOU *passes out*

?: on with the next Chapter

Volt : *pokes Zoom with stick*

The story three protectors of the Blue Flame(Mostly info on zoom)

Chapter 6

Zooms Pov

Its been almost a month since i came here, i haven't seen Volt for five days .I've change a lot since I've been on Vandal my friend probably wouldn't recognize me right away my hair is now down to my shoulder blades when I'm out in the village Kalus has me tie it up so my mark can be seen Heta says it frames my face very well, my body shape has slim down i think it's one of the feline traits i have now . Everyone seems to be walking on egg shells laterly they keep looking around worried normally that wouldn't bother me Kalus seems worried to he told me if i see any vandals i've never seen before i have two option if there's only one fight and if there's more than one hit the sonic band Volt gave me to use in case of trouble to call for help . Kalus it strange he's tried to kill me quite a few times in the past , but i've gotten use to it here with Kalus the Vandals here are ok with me after i beat a rouge vandal by the name of Kragus, Kalus was proud but he also looked worried ... last week i told Kalus about my past.

Last week

Kalus pov

I ran my claws though Zooms hair it's gotten long in the time he's been here as i "play" with his hair as he calls it i remember something the scar on his forehead " Zoom that scar on your forehead Where did you get it ?" i asked "It's something from the past?" he says i realized something i know nothing about him other than what goes on inside the battle zones "why don't you tell me about it, your past i mean " i say "I guess its ok but to understand i must tell you everything not just my past " he says "I was born in Bangkok, Thailand when i was five i was sent to the temple of the Order of the Flying Fists it's a school of elite martial arts warriors "he says 'elite warriors ' I'm amazed by this new information "The training was intense Master Takeyasu trained me, I was his prized student though he'd never admit it to anyone but he was also my grandfather and I hated him for it " he says "why would he not admit it you are a strong warrior " I asked angered by this master "Because then he would have to admit he had father a 'worthless' daughter and not a strong son " he says "is your mother weak or something?" I asked "no she's as strong as any man there if not stronger she did everything to try and get him to acknowledge her ,she train hard then anyone there and he didn't give her a single jester of kindness or acknowledgement and he knew "he said clenching his teeth in anger . I decide to get off the subject of his mother "Tell me more about yourself" I say " I was The chosen one I was told it was my destiny to protect the blue flame but I couldn't take it anymore of that place it wasn't ….I didn't feel like I was supposed to be there when I got the message that Sage sent It felt like destiny I guess so I abandoned the Order of the Flying Fists "he said "What is this blue flame it sounds important "I say smirking thinking it would make a wonderful weapon " YOU CAN'T HAVE IT ONLY ME AND THOSE TWO CAN, IF YOU TOUCH IT, IT'LL DESTORY YOU" he cried out "it's not really us protect it we're protecting everyone else a piece of the Blue Flame is in all three of us the Chosen One ,the Moon Lupine and the Amazon Sun Child all three wear a special piece of clothes on us usually on our foreheads where the mark is" he says " how did they know you and the others were the ones " I asked "the protectors before and their relatives bring their children to the Blue flame alter when all of them are at least five then the flame burn who it chooses and the flames pieces leave the previous protector and transferred to us it's an painful ritual that last two days the Moon Lupine is always from The village of the Swift Wolves their masters of ninjutsu it's a stealth art and it's also call the art of the silent kill " he explained 'ninjutsu sound interesting '

Zooms pov

"They also masters of Karate bunkai an art that uses a skill called **kyusho jutsu** "i say "what is **kyusho jutsu**" Kalus asks " Well some parts of the body are more vulnerable to damage than others. Some people refer to these vulnerable parts as pressure points or vital points. In Karate term, they are called kyusho points and **kyusho jutsu** is the art of striking or manipulating pressure points. The three kind of **kyusho jutsu **that I myself know how to use they are how to knockout, control or restrain a person by striking his kyusho points, through proper Karate bunkai. There are 3 categories of effects that can be achieved by pressure points strikes I'll explain them **To knockout a person** - this is quite obvious although the results may vary from temporary unconsciousness, comatose to death.** To control a person** - you may want to strike a person so that he release you, stop attacking you, lose his sights or balance or expose his more vulnerable point (a setup strike). And **To restrain a person** - sometimes you do not want to cause any permanent damage or serious injuries to a person. You may then use pressure points strikes to immobilize a person, cause him to temporarily lose control of his limbs or to pin him down. But I never rely on kyusho jutsu exclusively it's dangerous." he explained. (sorry borrowing Amazon village from Ranma ½ )"The Amazon Sun Child is always from Joketsuzoku village roughly translated as Tribe of Women Heroes They have a combat style all their own some are highly skilled in unarmed combat, possesses considerable speed and agility, and is strong enough to casually walk through reinforced stone walls on a regular basis. They can also efficiently use certain supernatural acupressure techniques for instant unconsciousness, temporary mind-control, or selective memory-removal ,some are extremely skilled, swift, strong, and dangerous martial artists, who fights by using hidden weapons, which includes chains, blades, darts, iron balls, hidden knives, bombs, and tear gas the current Amazon Sun Child knows both " I say I shake in fear remembering the girl

Kalus pov

He shivers after mentioning the Amazon Sun Child "Are you afraid of this girl " I chuckle " Hell yes she broke a boulder with her bare hand one hand an inch away from my head and that was when we were ten hell after I hear she turned thirteen I never when to her village again if you ever run in to a girl with golden hair with a sun shape on her head run or she will kill you " he says fear in his eyes his tail and ears standing on end 'this women must be very dangerous ' . " And your tribe?" I ask "we use Muay Thai an unarmed combat method which is used after losing their weapons in battle. We mostly use defensive not offensive skills and Kun fu . It made up mostly of monks who meditate all day and eat rice "he says " I don't know why we have to protect it but I do know I don't have to be there to protect the one Inside me "he says yawning "get some rest you'll need it for tomorrow Zoom " I says "when we go to the battle zone don't call me Zoom" he says his eye start to flutter "then what should I call you?"I asked "It's something my dad use to call me" he says eyes sad "My mom gave me the name Zoom my dad use to call me Seiki it means star or beginning " he says "Seiki " I repeat letting it roll off my tongue petting his head as he drifts to sleep smiling

Volt pov

Present

The hub

"Uuggh why do you keep bring me to that place I'm tired of that old guys smell " I say " Because we can't leave you here we don't trust you " The annoying red head said the one identified as Spinner playing with my tail "Will you cut that out don't you have something better to do " I yell "of course I do but I chose to annoy you" he says this idiot has been torturing for the last three days "Idiot" I say "I'm not an idiot I'm very smart " he says I grab a paper and pen and write some thing down "Ok if your so smart solve this problem in 20 seconds " I say handing him the paper "fine lets see 48 + ( 12 x 12 )- 9 x 4 - ( 6 – 2) + 12 x 9 = uuuuhhhhhh " he says "times up idiot"i say "Volt i have surprise for you close your eyes" agura said in a sing song voice "No way the last time i do that you put this collar on me and you won't give me the key i'm not a god damowowowowowo Will you stop it with the shocking "i yell pulling at the shock collar " i say only to be shocked again "No more gifts for you guys especially for you"I say pointing at agura "i'd that idiots gift anyday his are only painful i can take pain but your gifts degrade and humiliate me ". I say walk to the room they lock me in when they sleep i wait until all is silent

I lift up my sleeve and look at the mark on my wrist that kalus gave me before i changed

five days ago

"I'm giving you the mark of contact "Kalus said grabbing my right arm "What's that I've never heard of owww"i say as he bites in to my arm , he lets go i pull my arm close to my chest . "What are you doing? " i yell " the mark of contact is a way for us to speak to each other through a mental link that can travel worlds is something only the leader of the vandals and a trusted few are aloud to know of and that only i can use now let me finish"he says "i guess that makes me one of the trusted few "i say as he takes my arms back this time piercing spot inside the bite mark " you have always been loyal to me you and Heta are the only ones with a calm enough state of mind to activate the link " he said and pulled his claw away leaving a spiral " of course i've always been loyal you saved my life when the rouges attack besides thats how you raised me and after all i am your ward " i say showing my right side under my shirt " Don't died as my ward only i can kill you besides my Seiki would be sad if you died and I would be non to happy either little brother "Kalus says patting my head I chuckle " it's been a while since you've called me that big brother " I say "just meditate and clear your mind of anything but the link to contact me ok" he says

Present

I clear my mind i calm my breathing i feel the link start to form Kalus can you hear me i project Hoping for an answer i hear you Why aren't you back? why didn't you contact me? he asked the small idiot in blue threw a Vandalen puffer plant at me , i crashed and hit my head on a tree my head is finally healed enough to contact you and Krocomodo stole the shock shell I explained he did huh he says Yeah he really doesn't like me but you got to get me out of here it torture there's two idiot who likes to play with my tail and annoy me , The leader insist on taking me to a place where this smelly old guy keep trying to study me ,the big i have no problem with but the women put a collar on me that shocks me anytime i go to certain part of their base or whenever she pushes the button she also insist on degrading and humiliating me every chance she get and trust me you don't want to know what she does please helpi say I'll try when the next storm shock opens i'll bring Zoom next time i mean 'Seiki'he says I hope its soon I'll contact you at a later datei say braking the link 'i hope nothing else happens' i think

Meanwhile outside of town three figures on motorcycles stopped

(girl speaking Chinese boy speaking Japanese women speaking english)

"Zhè shì tā dànshì wǒ bù, rènwéi tā zài zhèlǐ le"(This is it but i don't think he's here any more )a girl said "Watashi wa shi nai no izure ka ga dare ka koko ni ari masu"(i don't either but someone here might)a boy said in a monotone voice " We're coming Zoom" a women said

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7 Kanya knows all truths

Good news grandma let me borrow her laptop

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot wheels but i do own Volt and Heta

Silverfox: Everyone I'd like you to meet huh Where's Kalus and Zoom

Volt: Their hiding from the blond

Silverfox: oh I guess they'll meet them later Why are you still here then?

Volt: She caught me and won't let go of my tail *points behind him*

?:So soft :3

Silverfox: Sorry she like soft thing it Dao-Ming weakness that and Tsukiya

Volt: Wow you actually sound sorry

Silverfox: Hey I have feelings to besides she can be real vicious

Dao-Ming : Can I keep him

Silverfox: NO

?: *sigh* Dao-Ming you can't keep him

Dao-Ming: why Tsukiya no like him

Tsukiya : he's a good person that's why you can't keep him he's a person

Silverfox: that's more then you've said to me all week say something else

Tsukiya:….

Silverfox:…..*share at him*

Dao-Ming:…*smiles groping Volts *

Volt:…..*blush and falls over*

Tsukiya:*cringes*Some…..thing…else

Silverfox: LOTFLMAO

Volt: _*twitching on the floor Dao-Ming let go of him and latches on to Tsukiya*

Dao-Ming: Tsukiya made a funny

?: Is this guy ok *Women pokes Volt with stick*

Tsukiya: Hi Kanya

Kanya: Tsukiya Dao-Ming *looks at Dao-Ming* This is your handy work isn't it -_-

Dao-Ming: ;P

Kanya: I thought so

Silverfox: Why is everyone ignoring me ? We'll I guess I'll just start the chapter

Chapter 7

Kanya knows all truths

Normal Pov

Three figures on motorcycles pulled up to Zekes place . They get up and walk in the woman walks up to Zeke " Excuse me but do know where I can find Vert Wheeler He's a friend of my son "she asked " Yeah he lives in a building just outside of town " Zeke said "Thank you " She said bowing " Hey this is justa guess but are you that kid Zooms mother?" He asks "Why do you ask?" She says " You look a lot like the kid hows he doing I was told he had to go home " he says "Yes I am and he did come home but he left soon after he and my father don't get along so I'm looking for any where he might have run to " she said giving Zoom a perfect alibi. " I thought he was go to long Vert said he was visiting family I thought he got abducted by aliens or something " Zeke said embarrassed "No he just ran away " She says walking out of the diner And back to her motor cycle "So did you get any information Kanya" A boy said in a drone voice " I read his mind he spoke only truth" Kanya replied "what are we waiting for you must find Zoom " a girl said speeding off

Vert Pov

I was working on Zooms bike when I hear the sound of motorcycles outside at first I thought nothing of it then the sound stop this worries me I see some ones fingers in the small crack of the door. "You can't open it that way you need the "I was cut off as the large door were shoved all the way opened braking it revealing a teenage girl with long blond hair "You could have just knocked " a silver hair teenager said "that waste of time this is much faster " she says "Vert we heard something woah what happen to the door Sherman said I was still in shock and couldn't speak I pointed at the girl "Yeah faster at getting us killed you didn't know if that was booby trapped remember last time "the boy argued " Tsukiya is over reacting we got out alive "She said "No I not you're not the one who got shot in the ass" the one called Tsukiya said "Hey I got the bullet out " she said " Yah after you shot me three time I was lucky you ran out of bullet " he said a woman standing behind them rubbing the bridge of her nose shaking her head "If you had just give me the kunai in the first" she was interrupted "QUIET" the women yell 'wait that women she looks like Zoom' "Shove it you two that's not what here for" She said "who are you people?" I say finally getting over my shock " I'm sorry let me introduce myself I'm Kanya Zooms mother This "she say gesturing to the girl "Nihao I'm Dao-Ming sorry about the door I got a little excited " she said ' a little what would be a lot' i thought "I'm Tsukiya Sorry to intrude " he says bowing "Wait you're Zooms mom " Volt says they look at him Dao-Ming starts to walk towards him

Volt Pov

The blond girl starts to walk towards me her and the guy wear head bands like Zoom she starts to circle me looking me over my tail waving back and forth she stops in front of me her sky blue eyes start to shine she squeals and grabs on to my tail "So fluffy" she cry's I cringe her grips like a vice .Sorry she like fluffy thing" Zooms mom says Help me I mouth everyone in the hanger mouths no and shake their heads

Stanfords Pov (I dread this pov more than spinners ;_;)

The girl is cute " why are you people here " I ask "we want to find Zoom" the silver hair boy said in a drone tone "He's not here " Vert says "I know that he's not here we want to know is where she looks at volt as if looking right throw him "I see where is this place called Vandal Volt" She asked . God blimey did she just read his mind ?

Kanya pov

I read the foxes mind They didn't contact Zoom parents when kalus took him why they should have been the first to know Zoom was on Vandal I heard "I see where is this place called Vandal Volt" I asked he looked at me with shock then his mask comes back up You're in my head aren't you ? Get out he kicks me out "You're a telepath to huh. Who's Kalus?" I says Wow Zooms mom is hot (stanford) this isn't good(Agura)Oh no I hope she doesn't do what that kid Sid did(Sherman)…(Spinner)well that a blank slate before I can read the leader mind "I'm Sorry "He says I walk up to him "if you can't tell me who at less show me what he looks like " I say putting my hands on either side of his head looking deep in to his mind I see a cat like creature standing on to legs I see Zoom riding the motor cycle that is now in the hanger I let go "you don't know how it happened but maybe I can check the memory of his vehicle I say walking over it . I concentrate on the bike

I see Zoom "Well I've lost my helmet and my suit is totaled other than a few scratches here or there i think I'll be ok at least till "he says he was cut off by an arrow wizing past his head I see try to get up I see a look of fear on his face " I can't move my legs " he said horror written all over his face his eyes start to close he's losing consciousness I see him pressed the distress button on his wrist as a cat creature slowly approach Zoom passes out against the tree

"Foolish human can you finally see your helplessness " the cat says looking like he going I for the kill but then he stop and starts looking around smelling the air . "Him? "he says he went closer to zoom smelling him over. he look him over tear off pieces of his already wrecked battle armor and smells it "This suit was hiding the smell ." he says he get closer to Zooms" it's ...i must taste him" he says he lick his check he looks to the side seeing him wrist flashing i hear vehicles in the distance " I can't take him with me now he's too weak right now but I'll get him next time " he says to himself then take the dart from Zooms neck the sounds of vehicles growing closer he doesn't look worried . "I must mark him before the other Vandals find his smell " he says he bites Zooms left shoulder with a certain amount of care I see Zoom wince he releases him and stand up " Mine you are mine now i own you " he says and kissed him. He leave "Zoom!" Vert yells " Sherman get Zooms bike I've got him" he said as he picks zoom up " Vert is he alright" Agura asked " He's OK just a few scratches and huh he stops seeing the bite mark " Looks like he was bitten by some thing before he passed out we better leave before the vandals show up He said

I come back to the past "So that's how that happened How long after Zoom was hurt was he taken " I asked "Three days" Vert says I touch the bike again find the memory

I saw a pink lobster leading Zoom away from the others I no longer see them a few second later he runs in to a dead end I see the one called kalus waiting there "Kalus" he says i see Zoom grab his shoulder he started to swerved but just as he was about to crash Kalus caught him he starts struggle to get away but Kalus wouldn't let go "Let go of me lets go" He yells "Stop struggling" kalus says I see Zooms stiffen Kalus let go "What did you do to me?" Zoom asked fear evident on his face Kalus pulled out a knife Zoom cringed Kalus cut the cloth from his left shoulder he put the knife back in its sheave and took off Zooms helmet . Zoom moved his hand move my hand and trying to reach his distress button but Kalus grabbed his wrist hard "Ah" zoom blushed Kalus smirked he grabbed the band off his wrist and threw it to the lobster "Take this band and the vehicle far away " kalus says "Wait stop" kalus interrupted him "Quiet" he said his mouth closed instantly I fell the bike being picked up "I glad Lord Kalus choose that boy as his mate the boy is strong I won't want to fight him alone again " the lobster said "I think I'll keep this helmet though The boy might need it later when Volt finishes those bike he says Boy this guy talks to himself a lot "I hope he survives the rest of the fever he's already pretty sick already" He say Wait a second he's not speaking out loud his vehicle was holding this one I'm hearing his thought Huh Sick ? " Lord Kalus must have accidently imprinted on him when he marked him and he started suffering from withdraw good thing we got him in time before it was too late " he thinks Imprinted? To later Zoom was dying? I feel tears run down my face "I'm sure Volt will be able to handle it after all he's a he is a Feirinr they can fix anything even people and he'd do anything for kalus he is like a little brother to him too bad he's the last Feirinr Oh no where's the cliff I'm supposed to throw it off of great I'm lost oh a river that's a much better place "I hear as he throw it off I cut myself of when it hits the water . I'm crying everyone is looking at me "What wrong Kanya did they hurt him that bad" Tsukiya asked "No they didn't hurt him at all " I say I walk up to Volt Dao-Ming was off to the side " Did you save him? Is he alright?" I ask him "Yes I make a medicine and put it in the bath he used the day after he got there " he says knowing I knew I put my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder my mask I worked so hard to maintain over the years brakes "He has to be alright he can't die as well" I cry he puts his arm around me "I was just like him once I was all alone to then Kalus found me at first I thought he was one of the rogues that killed all the people in the village but he just looked at me held out his hand and his eyes said everything was going to be ok so I went with him Kalus will not kill him and he will not let him die " he whispered in my ear " what did you see?" Vert asked I pass out

Dao-Ming Pov

I see Kanya start to cry I let go of Volt and walk over to Tsukiya "Do you think he dead " I ask him he shakes his head " We would know we are connected But I did feel a change in his aura awhile back as soon as everyones asleep I'll use his bike to form the link when the full moon up tonight" he say I see Kanya see walk away from the bike "What wrong Kanya did they hurt him that bad" Tsukiya asked "No they didn't hurt him at all " she says she walks up to Volt " Did you save him? Is he alright?" she asked him "Yes I make a medicine and put it in the bath he used the day after he got there " he says she puts her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder she brakes "He has to be alright he can't die as well" she crys he puts his arm around her and whispered something in her ear that I don't hear "what did you see" Vert asked she passes out in Volts arms "it must have been tiring to dive that deep especially with all the time that has gone by since zoom used it I fact I think we've all had a long day its getting late I'll put her in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor "Volt says picking her up and leaving " right but we want a really explanation tomorrow "Vert says Looking at me "I'll stay here and fix the door I'm always clean up her messes" Tsukiya said Vert nodded " I'd hurt you but I'm too tired to fight you" I say

Tsukiya Pov

Later that night

"There all fixed " I say Well the full moon is high I guess I should start I walk over to Zooms bike and climb on I assume the lotus position And concentrate Zoom can you hear me Please answer

Zoom Pov

Hum? Tsukiya I sit up in and assume the lotus position Tsukiya is that you I ask good I got a hold of you he sighs so are you ok I ask glad to hear from him what I should be asking you that are drunk he asked no I'm ok how did you find me? I ask I'm at some place called the hub he says what? why? I ask to find you of course he say oh no wherever he goes She's there I think Please tell me Dao-Ming not there with you I ask hoping I was wrong …..sorry he says oh crap I got to warn Kalus I say accidently What he… you like him don't you he says well I he interrupted relax I'm ok with it you and I are kind of like brothers he says I sigh but I'm coming therehe says but I i stutter don't worry I just want to see if your treated all right I make sure Dao-Ming doesn't come he says if you're coming any way please help us get Volt back I ask You can count on me I'll break the link he says

I snap out of the link to see Kalus staring at me "What were you doing?" he asked "talking to a friend" I says "what friend? "he asked "you remember when I told you about the blue flame and the two other villages ?" I asked "yes " he says "well the Moon Lupine and the Amazon Sun Child are at the base on earth "I reply " damn are they coming for you" he asked "Actually the Moon Lupine is on my side he's going to make sure Dao-Ming doesn't come he's the only one who can defeat her" I says "who is Dao-Ming" he asked "oh that's right I didn't tell you their name Dao-Ming is the Amazon Sun Child and the Moon Lupine is Tsukiya he says he'll help bring Volt back when he comes here" I say " He's coming here " Kalus says a little worry "Yeah he'll fit right in but don't cross him as i said he's on my side " I say "what do you mean he'll fit right in?" he says catch my hidden meaning " he not called the Moon Lupine for nothing he can shift parts of his body in to a wolf or completely in to a wolf " I say " so we have extra help then, good "he said "yeah" I say kalus starts licking my neck "we already did it a couple of hours ago and my stomachs been hurting lately we need to sleep now we'll do it again tomorrow ni" I say he kisses me his tongue deep in my mouth he pulls "fine have it your way " I say

Kalus Pov

i started licking his neck feeling hard again I had convinced him to wear his headband around his arm see as how he only need wear it his now Amethyst eye looking out from under his bangs "we already did it a couple of hours ago we need to sleep now we'll do it again tomorrow ni" he says I interrupt him sticking my tongue deep in his mouth I pull away "fine have it your way" he says he looks out at me his back against my chest he puts his arm around my neck pulling me back into the kiss I feel him grab my cock leading it to his hole already filled with my cum he breaks the kiss pushing himself down my hard cock now buried to the hilt in his plump and delectable ass. He slips down on all four signaling for me to move

Normal pov

'So good I must still be sensitive from early ' Zoom thought He felt the cum from earlier moving around his insides as kalus thrusts in to him fast and hard his mind is a haze as he continues to hit his spot dead on Kalus kept drilling away Zoom cums he feels Kalus knot starts to inflate

Zoom Pov

His knot feels bigger 'it's never been this big before ' I feel his claws dig in to my butt check something wrong but I feels so good "Kalus your claws "I say I feel like their burning my skin " The smell ….need …to….mate….to…hot " he growls he's acting like a cat in… in hot oh god "Kalus …are you…. in heat ?" I ask between thrust not really expecting an answer he growls stops thrusting and pulls me to the end of the bed still knotted inside me he gets off the bed pulling only my legs off it so I was bent over the bed he let go of my ass and grabbed my hip and starts thrusting harder than ever my eyes roll back in my head I start panting it feels so good so deep the cum inside rubbing against my inside like whirl pool I yowl as I feel myself cum again he tenses and starts to cum inside me filling up for the second time tonight he flips me over on to my back my legs over his shoulders he still inside me he resumes thrusting riding out his orgasm keeps Cuming I see my stomach sticking out i should hurt like hell but it feels so good being this full my stomach not even hurting any more I feel something new inside me It like the cums disappearing I don't want that "Kalus ….more please…. I want more "I say my mind a blur I feel him grow harder inside me and begins thrusting hard again still cuming my body feels like I'm on fire he begins to pick up speed my stomach bigger than a woman's who nine months pregnant and growing I cum for a third time panting I hear Kalus growl In completion his knot feels bigger than my fist he flips me over again and he climbs back on the bed still inside me and lays down he keeps cuming I feel myself cooling down the cum still feels like it disappearing but I know I'm not leaking he's still cuming when I fall asleep five minutes later

Next morning

I wake up I feel great Kalus is still inside me I touch my stomach expecting it be full as always "What I'm flat " I say maybe Kalus cleaned me "Kalus did you clean me ?" I ask "Huh no why?" he asked waking up "I'm empty " I say

Kalus pov

"I'm empty "He says "What ?" I say pulling out of him and turning him around seeing his flat belly I touch it thinking it might be an illusion "Where'd it all go" I ask "I don't know but my stomachs not hurting anymore " he says smiling his tail waving back and forth 'that's right his stomach has been hurting the last couple of days "Kalus can go to the bath now " he asks "Sure lets go "I say pick up and carrying him to the bath like I do every morning all the time wondering where all the cum went

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8 past and present: part 1

REBD

I feel bab for volt he want to go home and now i wonder how many people are going to go with him or is tsukiya and volt just going to sneak along with the others to get back to Vandal, or are the other going to take zoom back after hurt him bacouse they don't know zoom by another name. only to get him back to eath to almost kill him with withdraw. by the way is he going to have a baby?

REBD Baby learn to spell

I feel bad for Volt he wants to go home .And now i wonder how many people are going to go with him or is Tsukiya and Volt just going to sneak along with the others to get back to Vandal, or are the others going to take Zoom back after hurting him because they don't know zoom by another name. Only to get him back to earth, to almost kill him with withdraw. By the way is he going to have a baby?

In order

Spoiler alert

1 and 2 Tsukiya is the only one going with Kalus cause Zoom and Volt get kidnaped by Kragus

3 I don't know yet maybe if people like the idea iguess

Volt: are you trying to kill me

Silverfox: No why

Volt: Then why is he here *points at Spinner who is snuggling his tail*

Spinner: So soft

Silverfox:_…..-_- I felt guilty ok he had no line or thoughts in the last chapter so I said he could come here

Volt:WHAT after all the shit you put us though that what you feel guilty about

Dao-Ming : Mine *grabs Volts tail*

Spinner: I saw it first it's mine *grabs it back*

Volt:_ LET GO YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BREAK IT

Spinner And Dao-Ming: But it's just so soft

Dao-Ming: I love tails so fluffy

Volt:*_ looks at Tsukiya*

Tsukiya :* mouths never *

Silverfox: Where's Zoom and Kalus?

Volt: They have tails do you really dumb enough to come here

Silverfox: -_-, Good point

Spinner: Lets start the next chapter

Tsukiya : *whisper* Did you say he could do that to

Silverfox: *whisper* No but let him have his moment -_-

My basic rule

At least one character must have a contrived back story

WARNING: there's rape and child abuse in this chapter

Chapter 8

Past and present prelude before the storm

Zooms Pov

"Here "Hatch said handing me old helmet "My helmet You kept it " I say "Better then that I painted it and I fixed it so you can hear what their saying but they can't hear uuumm" Hatch stopped gawking at something behind me everyone was staring at it I turn around to see the most beautiful woman I've ever seen her skin sun kissed and fair her hair the purest black reaching down to her knees her eyes as red as "Holy crap Heta is that You " I yell All the vandals eyes widen and jaws dropped To say she was a bomb shell was an understatement " Yes it me " she said turning her head "But how" Kalus stutter "I had a cold I went to Volts lab to where he puts cold medicine Needless to say he doesn't label thing " She moving a long strand of raven hair from her face "You're not going to hurt him are you" Hatch asked she just smiled picking her claws "What going on " I ask "Kalus didn't you tell him " Heta asked Kalus scratched his head "Zoom come with me I'll explain everything" She says leading me away

Kalus Pov

The New Heta left with Zoom all other vandals dispersed as well " So what happen I thought he was just going to be a pet a toy to re leave stress?" Minka a female cat vandal asked as if mocking me "Plans change and so did he " I said "I'll admit he's strong , he's wise ,and he's beautiful " she said I smirk "But he can't provide an heir not like me lord Kalus " She said trying to rub against me I push her away "I decide who I lay with and It has never and will never be you women " I say " Oh my does the mighty Kalus have a weakness at last you know you can't always protect him " she said picking at her claws in a threating manner something flashed past me hitting her into a rock " And who said I need protection " my Seiki said cracking his knuckles I chuckle " Sneaky little bitch" Minka said frowning and wiping he mouth "I'm his mate not you so back off" he says walking up to me and putting his arm around me I place my hand on his head " You realize he's just using you can never get the Marr mark "she says smirking "Kalus what's that "he asked "It's when he stick his claws in to your ass cheeks when he's in heat his claws will burn the flesh if the burns turn blue it's a Marr Mark if it turns Red like It will with you it's a Piji Mark meaning you'll never be anything but a bed warmer which is why he'll never do it he doesn't want face the reality " she explained laughing i know she was right but I did do it last night "Wait what color of blue" he asked my head shoots up she stops laughing "is it this color " he asked pulling down one side of his pant revealing cerulean blue claws mark We are both in shock "But you're a boy you can't be it's impossible" she screeched angrily run away ' He has my Marr Mark He really is the perfect mate' I think pulling him closes "Kalus what does a Marr Mark mean is it like marriage or something "he asked Pulling up the side of his pants 'he doesn't know yet' I see a storm shock begin to form "I'll explain later right now Volt is important and be careful Kragus is still out there "I say "Is he still not over that is not like hurt him well maybe his pride don't worry I can take him " He said ' Of course I'm worried about you but I'm more worried about Volt' I think Remembering How i found Volt on the day Kragus came to the village

:_ Flash back_:

Two weeks ago

Normal pov

The village was quiet Kalus was was out hunting Zoom and Heta were grabbing some water for Volts newest medicine 'Crash' the silent was broken (And so was a vase)"What do we have here " a black wolf vandal said His red eyes gleaming with ill intent "Heta do you know him "Zoom asked "I know of him he's a rogue name Kragus " she replied " It seem your mighty leader isn't here " the rogue he spots Heta " Oh what's this a Lokiten like me " He says walking up to Heta all the villager seemed to be afraid of him staying as far away as they could Heta stands up to face him not fear in her eyes "Get out your not welcome here Kragus " She says he starts to circle her she look at something behind the crowd "Ok but only if you come with" he says about to grab her arm but is interrupted when Zoom grabs his "Kalus may not be here but I will not let you do as you please "He says Heta moves out of the way

Volts Pov

I go to the village square to see what's taking them so long what I see is someone I never wanted to see again "Kragus " I whisper backing away Heta sees me she sees me fear filled face I see Kragus circle her"I can't go out I can let him find me " I whisper to myself ' I'm sorry ' I mouth to Heta I run to Kalus hut and hide as I run I hear Zoom say "Kalus may not be here but I will not let you do as you please "

Normal Pov

"And who you to tell you what do to do you little …little * he get a good look at Zoom * what are you exactly " Kragus asked "I am Kalus mate and you are trespassing leave now "He said taking a fighting stance "You think you can beat me you hear that boys " Kragus said two rogue came out from behind the trees laughing Kragus goes to flick his fore head Zoom widen his eyes shifts his legs grabs Kragus arm and flips him over his back into the fountain Kragus sat up steaming mad "Let me give you some pointers Kragus we'll start with two rule number two size doesn't matter its how you throw it around "He says Kragus charges at him Zoom jumps over him Kragus hits a barrel Zoom lands gracefully on his feet "Rule number three angry has not place battle it clouds your mind and make you easy to fool " he says Kragus get up and tries to punch Zoom he dodges it jumping in the air landing on the needle point of the fountain "Rule number four speed and balance are key " he says he jump in front of Kragus "Are you done dodging yet brat "Kragus said threw gritted teeth he tries to punch Zoom again he does and back flip in mid flip he grabs Kragus arm with his legs and throws him in the fountain again " Rule number five if your opponent can't hit you he can't beat you " he says Kragus gets up Zoom shifts him position putting his hands flat running toward Kragus he runs around him hitting small parts in his arms and legs he stops in front of the fountain Kragus falls down unable to move his arms and legs "Rule number six always protect you weak points" Zoom said he starts to walk away "Hey kid *Zoom turns around* I got to ask what was rule number one "the smaller rogue asked As the other rogue picked Kragus up" Rule number one know your opponent " he said walking away "I'll get you bitch "Kragus growled smiling as they left there was a small silent (I'm not going to name the villagers they just going to talk as a crowed " that was amazing " " how'd you do that " "Show me " Zoom was surrounded "I I " Zoom stuttered

Kalus pov

I came into the village and saw villager surrounding My Seiki " What going on " I roared everyone dispersed from him he looked relieved I look at Heta who is leaning against a tree " what happened " I asked she looks at me " Kragus showed up" She says I look around seeing no sign of major a broken barrel and pot but that's a child walked up to me " He made the mean robue bo plop (childs g's come out as b's) " the five year old said Heta laughed " Yes he did " Heta said " He poked him a bunch of time in his lebs and arms and he fell " The little girl said " I look at Zoom not a scratch on him "Kyusho jutsu" I say he nods " Go back to what you were doing " I says "I still have to get water for Volt I'll come to the hut after I done " Zoom says I turn to walk away Heta grabs my arm " What is it "I ask "It's Volt he was right over there a little after Kragus arrived " She said pointing to a wall "And " I asked " He saw Kragus and ran toward your hut he look pretty scared You should check on him "she said I nodded and walked toward my hut

Volt pov

"He can't find me please don't let him find me I don't want to be that again "I said over and over again "Volt " I hear Kalus I look up fear evident in my eyes "Is he gone ?" I ask hoping and pray he was "Zoom beat him " Kalus said "No no that's not good " I says shaking my head "what do you mean " Kalus asks " he likes smaller vandal who try to fight him " I said now scared for Zoom " he like to keep them as pet and hurt them a lot and lets others hurt them to " I cried "Your scars he gave you them didn't he" Kalus asked I stiffen " the night before I left he said he was going to make me his mate I'm scared he might still want that so even if I can fight him now I can't let him find " I cry " and if I make it so make so he can't will you fight him next time " He asked " the only way you can do that is to be mated already and I don't want to mate yet " I say "there is another way " Kalus said my head shots up "It's called a Wards mark " he says "ward as is in repel or like a kings ward "I ask sniffing " Both It means I have to say yes if he try to mark you with any kind of mark without my say so it will immediately disappear" he says I stand up rubbing my eye

Kalus pov

That look of fear he had was the look he gave me when we first met when we're around others we always act as if we barely know one another "how does it work" he asks "I bite your right side under your ribs and you stick your claws into my left arm both marks must bleed then I will touch the two mark and they will heal and turn black "I say he sits in the chair Zoom built he lifts his shirt he takes my arm in his hand and I bite in to his side I feel his claws piece my arm deep I let go and so does he ,I put my arm right against my bite marks they both glow the blood disappear leaving only two black tattoos "you don't have to be afraid now " I say he smiles "I better go before Zoom gets worried big brother" he says walking out I smile

Present

Kalus

My Seiki puts on his helmet and climbing on his bike I'm not worried he'll try and run he know he can't live without me the other arrive" Let's go " I say 'I'll save you Volt' we ride in to the storm shock

3:00 am dream (oh look it's a contrived back story)

I was hiding there were bodies everywhere "Stay here Haku sweetie everything go to aahh" mom falls down I climb out and start shaking her "Mommy" I say "what do we have here there's one weakling left" A rouge says I feel tears start to fall I grit my teeth "Your Monsters "I yell throwing rocks at him "Woah this one's feisty " a large rouge said picking me up i squirm clawing at his arm "Ow you little bitch I'll kill you " he says throwing me he extents his large claws going in for the kill I back up "Wait " a pure black vandal said "but boss I was just going to kill him" the large rouge said "no buts I think I'll keep him as a pet" the one labeled as boss said " Oh that's much worst " the large vandal smirked "Hello little one I'm your master now I'm Kragus I think I'll call you Yuki " he says he grabs me and bites hard into my right shoulder I scratch him he lets go and I back away tears still falling down he grabs me and says "Mine you are mine now i own you" I feel my body stiffen then I black out

I wake up on a hard floor stone walls surround me "your awake good "Kragus says I just glare at him " Oh your angry you should be grateful your alive Yuki" he says "Why did you attack us?" I ask " You speak at last such a nice voice Yuki " Kragus says "Answer me" I yell He walks toward me "because your village was the Feirinr village Yuki and Feirinr are weak " he says " MY NAMES NOT YUKI IT'S" I'm cut off he slaps me across the room "Your name is what is say it is got it now take off your clothes now " he says my body start moving on its own pulling them off " What " I'm cut off "Quiet " He yells I find myself unable to speak he looks me over "How old are you? answer "he demands "ten" I feel the words slip out he steps away from me taking off him armor till he was naked I see his large erect length I'm scared he walks over to a bed and sit on it " come here" he says my legs move toward him "on your knees" he orders i feel my leg collapse " Suck it now "he says I feel my head jerk forward taking him in my mouth I do what any ten year old would do I cry Instantly hating the salty taste on my tongue "Deeper" he barks I feel it go down my throat which tries to swallow the blockage 'it hurts so much' he moans forcing more down my throat my nose is in his fur now I can't breathe he pulls out I take a deep breath as he quickly pushes it back down my throat I feel a hot liquid go into my stomach I have in choses but to swallow the bitter liquid He pulls out of my mouth he still hard I start coughing I feel sick "don't throw up 'I feel it settle 'lay down on your back " He says my body does as its told he climbs on top of me I did not, expect to be pushed into a hungry kiss. Our mouths met roughly, Kragus teeth clacking against mine as he kissed me passionately. The older vandal bit down on my lip, biting at it harshly to the point that it began to bleed. i gasped at tasting my own blood, trying to push him away, but instead offered an opening for a tongue to slip into my mouth. He roughly fills the caverns of my mouth, still biting at My lips every now and then. I tried to fight back with my own tongue, but to no avail, Kragus continued to plunder my mouth ruthlessly sticking it down my throat

Desperately i tried to gasp for air; the rogue lying on top of me, crushing the air out of my lungs. As the hot lips moved off my mouth and down to my neck i almost sighed in relief, before he felt the sharp teeth bite into his neck so hard it drew blood. i feel tear fall from my eyes and soak in to my fur as other bites are being made, but said nothing.

He moves slowly down my neck and shoulder, leaving a trail of painful bites. I could not, however, refrain from shouting out as i felt a hand plunge down clawing at my side The hand continued to snake around, scratch against his upper thighs and stomach , It stopped to rest on my bottom, massaging it roughly. I tried in vain to pull it off, but the rogue would not have it and bit even harder on my already bloody shoulder. Kragus thrust his hand between my legs in the back and into my ass hole. Up until now I've had done a good job at stifling his screams, but as i felt the intruding clawed finger thrust into my entirely unprepared hole i screamed bloody murder. The finger pushed harshly in an out, ripping the flesh, causing blood to slowly drip down my legs. Again i cried as another finger joined the first in pumping in and out of my bleeding body. The two fingers together rammed into the spot inside me that made me see stars. He pulls out his claws the deep red blood on the floor.

Terrified of what would happen next, i tried to crawl away from the rogue, but any movement at all caused white-hot pain to shoot through my body. Roughly Kragus pulled me back to sit between his legs. I try to struggle away, but the older vandal was too strong for me to fight off. My mind whirred as I thought, confused about what was happening to me. Suddenly warm flesh could be felt right behind my entrance. Giving in to the inevitable, I screamed and stopped fighting as the pain of having something else forced into me became over-whelming. Ruthlessly Kragus pulled out and pushed all the way back into me. My joints creak from the force with which he was pounding me into the floor. I didn't think the pain could get any worse, but one of the clawed hands reached forward roughly grabbing my tail.

I felt Kragus reach his completion behind me. I feel him grow larger inside me the salty liquid burning my insides I see my stomach growing filling with the salty liquid and most likely my blood I throw up blood and cum all over it soaking in to my fur and the wound all over my chest it burns "Look at the mess you made Yuki " he said panting "Pull out please it hurts " I cried "You'll get used to it beside your kind heal real fast " he said finishing up but he doesn't pull out he looks deep into my eyes "Such pretty eyes their like ice I've heard of Feirinr who have these eyes their very rare but I don't yet know why but I like thing that are white "He says petting my face I feel myself fading my vision blur with tears I feel him pull out finally "Setsuna" he yelled a white wolf kid around my age walked in he had scar on left eyes i can see his eyes their red "is he like me "not realizing I said it out loud " No he's of my kind he's a rare type to I found him a little more than a year ago i thought he was dead his eyes were open and he was a bloody mess but his tail started twitching he has no memories of his past "he said "he not like me " I said happy for him but sad for me my body hurts so much I can't sit up " I wanted him to be like you but he's void of any emotions and I don't play with broken toys unless I'm the one who did the braking Setsuna clean up this mess and since I'm in a good mood clean Yuki up to" He said leaving The other boy walks to me "Please help " I says he looks at me and lifts his hand and waves it over my face my vision fades before I black out I hear a whispered "I'll try"

Three weeks later

I come to after another long night I remember what Kragus said last night '_Tomorrow I'm going to make you my mate'_ I look around and find myself alone the place isn't clean I take it as my last chance to escape I put on only my long ragged shirt Not wanting to risk him coming back 'huh did he leave the door unlocked 'I find a leaf on the latch I take it off 'no someone else must have' i sneak out the door luckily the room is near the forest I run through the forest for ten minute until I collapse from the pain

I pant I hear footsteps so I hide in a bush beside me the footsteps stop in front of my hiding spot "Blood " I hear a voice say 'oh no I'm still bleeding I hear the leafs rustling I look up in fear at a young adult cat vandals brown eyes looking down at me I'm thinking he was one of the rogues he start bringing his hand toward me I cringe thinking he was going to hurt me I close my eyes waiting for the pain it never comes I open my eyes to see the hand I front of me I look up at his eyes again they speak to me they say everything going to be ok I take his hand he pulls me into his arm wrapping me in his cloak "do you have a name "he asked in a gruff but kind voice I think for a minute "No not anymore" I say knowing I was to dirty to use my real name and I hated the name Kragus gave me" Then I'll name you how about Yuki " he says I look up at him with fear " Ok ok not that how about Volt do you like that" he asked I nodded smiling at him "Volt it is ,my name is Kalus I'm your new big brother " He says "ok" I say as we walk into a village

Volt Pov 6:00 am

I wake up in cold sweet on the floor I grab my chest " Damn why do keep dreaming of that time so much I'm not that child anymore I'm not Yuki and I can never ever be Haku (_White, Pure, Snow_) again every night since I've been here I've had that same dream I don't want to remember that today I'm going home where Kragus can't find me please let me go home " I say crying

? pov 6:03 am

"Damn why do keep dreaming of that time so much I'm not that child anymore I'm not Yuki and I can never ever be Haku again every night since I've been here I've had that same dream I don't want to remember that today I'm going home where Kragus can't find me please let me go home "he says I see him crying through the crack in the door he's not wearing a shirt and hair is to one side I see scars mar the pale skin on his back' it's my job to look up on him at night and every night he wakes up crying I got to make sure he gets back home he doesn't deserve this ' I think walking away a remote in my hand

Normal Pov 12:25 Pm

"Tsukiya are you sure you want to come it's dangerous " Vert asked Tsukiya who was now wearing his headband around his neck showing the perfect crescent moon shaped burn scar on his forehead wearing no shirt (Drool) Tsukiya flipped a switch on his bike the sides flip out revealing all sorts of weapons "I think I can take care of myself "He said flipping the switch again the side fold back in Vert kelp staring at his bike "I got it " he said "Got what " Volt asked " His motorcycle it's a Suzuki Hayabusa it's the fastest motorcycle in the world "Vert said "Yeah it was fix it up with the weapons and it electric so it doesn't need gas" Tsukiya said "Hey why is the blond girl asleep with needles In her neck and why aren't you wearing a shirt " Spinner asked ."So she won't follow us and it's a desert it's hot I was going to out on a cooler one" He said putting on wrist guards "Why "Vert asked "Well it was a black shirt and Vert interrupted him "No not that why can't she come she strong "Vert said "Oh Well one she might destroy the battle zone if she does " Tsukiya said putting on a short sleeved fish net shirt "Couldn't you just tell her no "Vert asked "Well I did but then she picked Saber and was going to throw it at me "He said putting a tight black vest on and zipping it up "Well that doesn't….. she did what now " Vert said doing a double take She (points at Dao-Ming) Picked up ….your (point at Vert) Car (points at Saber) And …..tried ..to …throw it ….at me (Points at self) He says "Maybe it is for the best if she stays like that" Vert said "Scary " Spinner says backing away from her "She'll wake In twelve hours when the needle dissolve and Kanya will wake up tomorrow "Tsukiya said putting a pair of black fingerless gloves with large metal knuckles "Did you knock her out to" Sherman asked "No she's recovering from information overload from yesterday" he says "WARNING STORM SHOCK OPENING IN TEN MINUTES BUT ZONE HAS NO DETECTABLE BATTLE KEY I HAVE NO RECORDS OF THIS ZONE BUT I AM PICKING UP LIFE SIGNS "Sage said " No battle key we still better check it out to protect the people there and Zoom might come this time "He has to come to "Spinner said pointing at Volt just as Tsukiya was about to open his mouth to say it "Why he might try to escape " Agura asked "Well the only people here are either asleep or Sage "Spinner said " Tsukiya can use those needles on Volt " Vert asked "Hell no I only use them for Dao-Ming related situations beside do you have any idea how long it takes to make more" Tsukiya said trying to make sure Volt comes with them "He can't run " Spinner said "What " Agura asked "I built a remote and synced it up to his bike I can control it should the need arise " he said holding it up Vert thought on it "Oh great I'm going to be controlled by an idiot " Volt says "Fine but only use it if he tries to escape .Agura. Vert says "What " she asked "Take the collar off him" Vert said "what ?why? " Agura asked " If it shock him it could short circuit the controller in the bike or cause the com link in his helmet to exploded " Sherman said "Oh that would be bad "agura said "STORM SHOCK OPENING IN FIVE MINUTES" Sage said Agura took off the collar "Lets go "Vert said Every one suited up and drove to where the storm shock was and ride through

? Pov

'Don't worry you're going home Volt ' I thought as we drove through the storm shock

Elsewhere

Normal pov

Five vandals sit waiting their vehicles idling

"so we grab the one on the vandal bike right Setsuna " a large vandal said a white wolf Vandal nodded " Damn your annoying kid just do your little wave with your hand after we bring him to you " a smaller vandal says "Kragus says don't screw up " Setsuna says in an emotionless dead voice he rides away " annoying brat " the other four vandal say and follow him

TBC

Please people review this is the longest chapter i have ever written


	9. Chapter 9 Past and Present : Part 2

REBD Kragus said he was 'going' to make him his mate and his control mark disappeared after the first week plus Volt was too young to imprint on and can Zoom really live on earth being how he is now

=^w^= meow and are you girl or just some weirdo gay dude _ and are you TeGustaONo

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot wheels but i do own the Feirinrs and the Lokiten

Silverfox: info time on the Marks that haven't be explained, Feirinr and Lokiten

Silverfox: This is a Feirinr *Points Volt* but we'll get back to that later

Volt: What the hell why am I in a hospital and… why the hell am I naked

Silverfox: Quiet I'm teaching here

Volt: Teaching what exactly *Shaking in fear*

Silverfox: don't worry in about it just on your power an your mark

Volt: Promise

Silverfox: if it was anything extreme you'd be tied up _Haru dear_ * Snap whip*

Volt: *twitch * Shutting up not

Silverfox: Let start now *point to Volts right arm with pointing stick* This is the mark of contact it is rarely give to any one , if it is given it must be to someone who has a calm mind ,intelligent and is psychic or it's useless a contact mark is form when an alpha vandal bites in to the right arm right above the wrist then they will make a spiral inside the bite marks with his claws and it is complete

Volt: Are you dressed as a nurse

Silverfox: *glares*

Volt : * Cowers *

Silverfox: This is a ward mark it is usually give to younger sisters by the older brother

Volt : WHAT

Silverfox: :P You heard me now quiet Well that's all I have to say about the ward mark Kalus already explain it in the last chapter and the control marks have been explain by Spinner and the forever mark by Heta now let's talk about Feirinrs their white foxes with icy personalities *Pun* they are healer and physics they are a peaceful tribe they are about the size of human they generally have purple eyes but on rare occasions Feirinrs with ice blue eyes are born these are called rare breeds they are sought after by many for their beauty and unique traits which I will not tell you for that would be a spoiler

Volt: DAMN YOU TELL ME ALREADY

Silverfox: No :P Now on to Lokiten

Volt: Please don't let it be Kragus

Silverfox: Eww no *Pulls down curtains * This is Setsuna

Setsuna :* Looks around with blank eyes flicks tail and sit down *

Silverfox: -_- Dear god I thought it was impossible but you're worse than Tsukiya aren't going to at least asked why you're naked

Setsuna: -_-

Volt: He doesn't care he got fur

Silverfox: *takes out pen and paper * Fix Setsuna

Setsuna : O_O * Hides behind Volt*

Silverfox: What his problem

Volt: Read what you just said

Silverfox: Oh not that kind of fix I still have plans for you I meant your head now get out from behind that toothpick so I can finish my lesson *Setsuna get back on the bed*

Volt: Hey

Siverfox: Shush Now this is a Lokiten *point at Setsuna with stick* they are stronger than most vandals and unlike other vandals they can use destructive magic they have red eyes and are generally black but on rare occasions ones with white fur are born other tribes fear the Lokitens rare breed and if they are not in their tribe and try to kill them while they are still young *walk away from Setsuna* .And though he's not here *thank god* Kragus is you stereo type male Lokiten he like destruction and thing that are white and or pretty and he's bi but likes boys better because their sturdier then girl . Not many Lokiten are left but he isn't try for a kid yet *looks at Setsuna* It may be up to you or Heta * -_- Thinks about it* your all doomed *looks back at Setsuna to find him gone * Where he g *see him laying his head on Volt lap sleeping *

Volt: He's tried from all the emotions he showed earlier -_-

Silverfox: *Face plants into floor* what emotions all he did was get scared and hide behind you

Volt: -_-,

Siverfox: You have got to be kidding me

Volt : *shakes head*

Silverfox: -_- guess I'll just start the chapter get your clothes on *yawn* god he's tiring

Warning :Yaoi rape and bad jokes ahead

Past and present part 2 Storm Begins Rainfall

Zoom pov

"Lord Kalus I'm finding no signs of a battle key but I am finding signs of life "Hatch says " How many " I asked " There's three groups Five to the east on the move, seven to the north on the move , and a whole lot solitary to the west " Hatch said "A new world to take over " Krocomodo said " No" Kalus said frowning " Why it's prefect " Sever said " Don't you recognize this place it's the Forest of the Nemala " Kalus said All shivered but me "you've been here before " I asked they nodded we're driving at a slow pace "What's Nemala any way" I ask "It's sacred if you attack to people of this land it will attack you" Kalus said " The land will attack us " I say in shock he nods "then we won't attack them let's just get Volt and Tsukiya and get out " I say speeding up "I'll scout ahead and see if I can catch their transmissions " I say " Be careful Seiki " Kalus says "I'll be fine Lord Kalus " I say riding ahead

Normal Pov

Zoom stopped seeing the others and turned on his com link in his helmet "Any signs of vandals yet " Vert asked " No sign yet but I am picking up a life reading up there Sherman said pointing to where Zoom was 'Crap' Zoom thought "that could just be one of the locals Sage mentioned but just in case I think Tsukiya and Volt should check it out" Stanford said "Why them" Sherman asked "Because if it's a Vandal they won't attack Volt and if Volt tries to bolt Tsukiya is the fastest and oh god that (taking line from wizards of Waverly place ) was a crime of rhyme wow that was lame and I'm ashamed oh " he said everyone laughed including me " Hey I'm supposed to be the funny one and I have to go I have the remote " Spinner said " Give it to Tsukiya then He's smart " Stanford said "Just give it to him and maintain radio silents " Vert said Zoom sees Tsukiya catch the remote he turns off the helmet and turns on his com link to contact Kalus not realizing he was also being tapped "Kalus Volts here location confirmed " he said

Verts pov

"Kalus Volts here location confirmed "a voice said "We'll be right there Seiki don't move" Kalus said to this Seiki "Not Zoom In fact I think it's a women Volt who's Seiki" I say over the walkie talkies we got just in case "Don't know her then again I'm in my lab most of the time "Volt said I think he's lying "Tsukiya Volt go get her before Kalus gets here " I say

Normal pov else where

"Damn there's two of them " a large vandal said looking through binoculars "which one is he " a smaller Vandal asked " I don't know Rok (sounds like rock) there's three bike ones solitary and two are moving toward it I know the silver one isn't a vandal bike but the other two are " the big guy said "We'll just get them both Setsuna knock out the easy one first we'll distract the silver guy and Rage will grab the hard one got it "Rok said Setsuna nodded the other four road off

Tsukiya Pov

"What the Volt we've got trouble "I said "Crap rogues "Volt says he speeds up "Tsukiya why is Volt speeding away from you is he escaping " Vert yelled over the com link " No but he is running he says we've got rogue coming after us and DON'T YELL IN MY EAR" I say "Sorry Volt what are rogues " Vert asked " Their like pirates only they don't care about money they just like destruction they make Krocomodo look like a saint Tsukiya lookout " he says I look up to see three vehicles coming toward me they surround me I flip the switch on my bike and pull out my Double Broadswords and flip it again and put my bike on auto I separate the blade pointing them to either side fighting them off

Meanwhile

Zooms pov

"what hell rogues "I say I hear a motor cycle behind me he stops and steps off he walk toward me ' he doesn't look like a rogue' I think as he walks closer 'but looks can be deceiving ' "Who are you" I ask he says nothing he lifts his hand I fall down I feel my helmet fall off my head and then I know no more

Volt pov

Tsukiya is fighting off the Rogues pretty well I think I'm safe but then I see Rage blocking my path I hit the brakes trying to stop before I'm within grabbing range but I was little too late he grabs me pulling me off my bike which fall on its side and skids to a halt faster than I can see Rage grabs my hand and ties then behind my back and throws me inside

Tsukiya pov

"Volt " I yell the rogues start to follow the one with Volt I see a motor cycle pull up beside them I see Zoom on the guys lap head slumped over i try to follow them but a giant lizard pulls I front of me I stop and so does he 'damn their gone I've got to find Kalus' I think

Normal pov

Krocomodo and Tsukiya jumped off their vehicles Tsukiya took off his helmet and set it on his bike "What the hell do think you're doing "Tsukiya asked in a calm voice " killing you human "Krocomodo replied "hahahahahahahaha are serious " he laughed he stop "you have no idea who you're up against "Tsukiya continued in a scary calm voice his teeth grow sharp his nail grow long and sharp he growls his hair and ears grow long a tail appears from behind him he howls baring his fangs "Wha what the hell are you" Krocomodo said backing up "Your death if you don't get out of my way " He said Kalus drove up stopping "What's going on here " Kalus asked "Kalus I'm just trying to destroy a pest whatever he is "Krocomodo said thankful kalus showed up Kalus looked at Tsukiya 'wolf' "Your Tsukiya Zooms friend "Kalus said Tsukiya shifted back to human "And your Kalus " He replied "Krocomodo don't attack him he on our *Tsukiya gave him a look* I mean he's on Zooms side " Kalus said "I was going try to find you Kalus after I finished him off " Tsukiya said "Why where's Volt ?" Kalus asked "Captured some rough looking Vandals he called rogues carried off him and Zoom " He said "What why did you stop them " Kalus said grabbing his vest "I was trying to but this moron blocked my path and I lost them but I would guess they went to vandal "he said Kalus put him down "Why would you guess that "Krocomodo asked Both Kalus and Tsukiya looked at him like he just asked the stupidest question in the world "Their Vandals where else would they go "they both said in union "Let's go find the others we need help "Tsukiya said putting on his helmet and climbed on his bike helmet "No lets go get Heta first tell them to meet you in the village In this zone in one hour and don't fight we need all the help we can get" Kalus said Tsukiya relayed the message to Vert and said " I'm going with him " "What why " Vert asked "because I have the remote to Volts bike and some guys named Hatch and Sever are staying this zone to wait as well just trust me " Tsukiya said "fine but be careful " He said as they drove through the portal not knowing they were being follow

Tsukiya pov

We drove through the portal landing in the village I got off my bike and took off my helmet sitting it down "So who is this Heta " I ask as we walk through the village " She is the strongest women in our village and a Lokiten like the rogues leader she might be able to fight him since their powers are the same stay here" he says pointing at the fountain " Fine " I say sitting down it's getting hot so I unzip my vest I'd been waiting for five minutes when some rough looking Cat vandals walked up to me "What do we have here another human who smells good but you're not claimed are you " the one in front says I see lust in his eyes "Back off I'm in no mood today I don't want to have to hurt you " I say in a calm voice they laugh "you hurt us " they continue laughing "why don't you come with us we'll have a good time " he says 'must stay calm can't lose control' I think that thought disappears when he grabs my arm

Normal pov

(side note Tsukiya does not do to good in the heat, dry heat he's perfectly fine in but rain forest type heat ah uh you better fucking run)

"I said Back off" Tsukiya growls his teeth growing sharper the vandal lets go and backs away as his body grow larger with hair everywhere his body shifting in to that of a larger wolf (about as big as an suv) he's about to bite the vandal when water was splashed on him turned around to change him target but whimper and back away when he saw it was a blond girl in Chinese clothes "I'm not happy i knew Tsukiya would use needle so I switched them with fake and pretended to sleep Tsukiya going to pay " she said picking up a boulder by the fountain the cat Vandals screamed and ran away Tsukiya backed away shifting back in to a human keeping his tail and ears out " come on Dao-Ming let's talk this out" he said backing away from her still holding the boulder "What is going on here "Kalus yelled "Dao-ming" Tsukiya said pointing at the blond "Isn't that the girl Zoom warned you about " Heta asked Kalus nodded backing away Heta sighed 'got to think got to think crap got to do that it's going to be painful but at least I'll live I'm going to regret this ' Tsukiya thought he takes a deep breath "Dao-Ming look tail " he says holding out his tail her eyes start to sparkle she throw the boulder in to the forest and grabs his tail he cringes "Fluffy fluffy " she says holding it in a vice grip he start running around her still on his tail "Ow Ow *he stops a second* see this is why you can't keep pet " he says and continues to run Heta falls on the floor laughing " This is to funny " she says other vandals start to laugh to "Hate to interrupt but we're on a time limit " Kalus said Tsukiya stops "He's right *he looks to the vandals who tried to pick him up* by the way she owns me if you want to fight her go on ahead " Tsukiya said Dao-Ming glared at them They shook their heads and run away he looks at her "please don't tell that's a gun in your belt " Tsukiya said she lets go of his tail "hey I can shot " she says "yes you can the bullet scars on my ass confirm that you just can't aim " he says taking the gun " Let's go " he said walking off with Kalus and Heta riding back through the storm shock Heta on Volts bike

Ten minute later at Nemala

"What the fuck " I say seeing Hatch ,Sever, and Spinner playing what looks like Texas Holdem "Read'em and weep Three of a kind "Hatch says "Full house " Spinner said throwing down his cards " what's this I still don't understand this game" Sever said throwing down A-K-Q-J-10 (all spades)"Oh come what the hell first you get four Ace then you get a straight flush now a royal flush how the hell do you keep winning "Spinner yelled Hatch just banged his head against the rock they were playing on Stanford is banging his head against a tree to keep from laughing but failing miserable "What is going now here " I asked "Their getting their butt handed to them by Sever who doesn't even know how to play the game " Agura said "what happened to you ? "Spinner Asked "what do you mean what happen to me " I asked "Tsukiya still have ears and tail" Dao-Ming says "Crap" I say making them disappear "Tsukiya can shape shift into a wolf " Dao-Ming said "wait a minute you just asked the wrong question " I said to Spinner " I did " he thought about it " Ha ha I mean Why is she here *points at Dao-Ming* "he says "You helped her didn't you "I say "What can I say when a pretty girl asks you to do something while holding a monster truck over her head you feel inclined to do whatever she want "He says Everyone just stared "He's right" Kalus, Heta and me say "Where Zoom " Vert asked holding a sword "Cool your jets boy even we know not to fight in this place because it fights back " Heta said "Who are you " Stanford asked drooling she looked straight into Aguras eyes "You it can't be you that vandal Heta" She said She smiled she looks at Stanford "Close your mouth " she says he obeys stepping closer to Vert "Put it down " she says slowly "Now let's just talk this out or do you need me to be your opponent " she says Kalus backs away as do the other vandals "Vert I don't think you want to fight her even Kalus is afraid of her "Agura said

Vert pov

I see fire in her eyes and pain "I will not let you reckless action lead to Volt and Zoom death now put it down now " she says I feel heat radiating from her almost like she's on fire I drop my weapon " Good now all of you a talk this out I'm going to make sure there are no more rogue "she says taking my sword we all stare as she leaves "Scary but hot " Stanford says everyone and I do mean everyone nods "She throws fire balls to " Sever says we shiver "Let get back to business where Zoom" I asked

Rogue camp

Normal pov

"Finally We've captured Kalus mate "Kragus said "Sorry boss we didn't know which bike it was so we grab the two who were on vandal bikes Kalus mate is contained but this one we'd thought we'd let you decide what to do with him " Rage said "Then let's unmask him shall we" Kragus said he walked over to Volt and pulled off his helmet all the rogues gasped his long white fell down his black tipped ears shot up "My aren't you beautiful " he said he touched Volts face he did the only thing he could do with his hands tied he bites him Kragus pull his hand away and backhanded Volt with it he spits Kragus blood out Kragus grab his hair pulling Volt up to his feet " You've got some nerves you little .."he stop getting a good look at his eyes he started laughing "I don't believe it I'd know those eyes anywhere " Kragus laughed dropping him 'Damn' Volt thought "Boss I don't understand who is he " the big rogue asked "He's changed a lot haven't you Yuki" Kragus said all the rogues look at Volt Rage picked him up and look in his eyes as well Volt glared down at him "Yep those are Yuki's eyes But he looks so human" the big rogue said poking him "But it suits him "another rogue said "Get your hands off of me " Volt yelled braking the rope on his wrist kicking the big guy doing a flip in midair landing on his feet "your voice it's still so nice "Kragus said he walked over to Volt who stood his ground glaring at the rogue "I don't how you came to be like this but I like it Ginji is right it does suit you my Yuki" Kragus said circling him "Volt " he said "Excuse me "Kragus asked "My name is Volt now that what Kalus named me "he said eyes following Kragus every move "Kalus but he wasn't the leader back then why follow him " Kragus said "He didn't have to be I was a child after three week of hell with you all he had to do was reach out his hand and smile " Volt said "How did you get out "Kragus asked 'this isn't good I hope he doesn't tell 'someone in the crowed of rogue thought 'it was him but ' Volt thought "I put some sticky leaf you tracked in and put it on the door so it wouldn't latch " He said 'thanks' the rogue thought Kragus grabbed Volts upper arm and swiftly pulled him into a rough kiss biting Volts lip he gasped accidently giving him entry Kragus stuck his tongue deep in his mouth Volt frowned but did nothing what so ever knowing it would only lead him on Kragus pulled away Volt glared at him "Not go to play huh Yuki " he said not pleased with Volt reaction "why would i give you what you wanted " he said Kragus smirked " I'll just have to break you again "he said squeezing Volts arm hard enough to bruise "And tomorrow I'll make good on the promise I made seven years ago my little snow fox " he says licking Volts face "so soft now I like it " kragus said slipping a clip on Volts tail a click was heard Volt screamed feeling needles going in to his tail he fell to his knees Kragus smirked "You still carry that thing around I see" Volt panted "I had put one on Kalus mate to" Kragus said he snapped his fingers two vandals walked over to Volt "I'd love to stay and chat but I have some unfinished business to take care of with Kalus mate I'll take care of you later Yuki " Kragus said a look of shock appeared on Volts face he tried to grab him "Lock him up " He said Rage and Ginji grabbed he taking him away "See you later Yuki " Kragus said grabbing a bucket of water and walking to a large stone box he open the door to a bare room the only things in it was a bed and a unconscious Zoom on the floor "wake up kid " Kragus said throw the bucket of water on his face Zoom bolted up coughing "What the Kargus " Zoom said between coughs Kragus slapped him and put his claws close his neck

Zoom looked up, he was face to face with Kragus, his claws under his chin, forcing him to raise his head back until it hurt, or else he'd get a nasty gash there. Chuckling evilly, he pulled back his claw and walked over to the door. He opens it throws the bucket outside sticking his head out as well and says something to a guard " make sure no one bothers me and I'm the only one who going out or in and keep a tight leash on my little white fox "he hear him say 'Volt' Zoom thinks Panic rushed through him as he looks around for an exit so he can save Volt "What are you planning Kitty ?" he asked Zoom simply looked up at him, but for the first time, noticed that he was sporting an obvious bulge inside his pants. He scooted backwards whilst still sitting on his rear, using his feet to push against the floor. "Are you trying to run away from me, bitch?" he growled

Zoom had reached the wall and couldn't back up any more. He only realized that he shouldn't have done this when Kragus started advancing towards him, claws still extended Zoom found himself unable to move back anymore Kragus pulls down his pants and throwing them to the side walking up to Zoom Not given the chance to think anything, a lasting pain was once again ripping at his hair roots as the Vandal above him was pulling his head back furiously. Zoom came face to face with Kragus erect penis. Kragus cock twitched in anticipation as he gave his command. "Suck it." He said

Zoom was still aware that the vandal's claws pressed into his neck, but he didn't comply, even when the claws pierced his skin. Without asking again, Kragus simply pulled Zooms hair with more force, making him open his mouth to whine. As soon as this opportunity arose, the large vandal shoved his cock head into the soft, open mouth, resting there a split second before ramming all the way down. His cock had hit Zooms gag reflex, and was doing so over again, each time the cock was pulled out and pushed back in violently. He threw his hands up and tried to pry Kragus larger ones from around his head. Before giving up being unable to budge it.

Kragus, through his sexual haze, breathed out the words, "Have you . . . learned . . . you're lesson, bitch?"

His victim did nothing this annoyed him he pulled his cock out of his warm, slick mouth. Zoom felt ill. "Fine then i guess I'll just use Yuki "he says Zoom looked at him confused "oh yeah you don't know a Yuki that bastard Kalus renamed him what was it oh yes Volt I haven't used him for seven years I wonder if he still cry's " Kragus said starting to walk away "I'll do it just don't touch him" Zoom said tears falling from his Amethyst eyes . "Are you going to do what I say now or do I have to go fuck my snow fox?" he asked grabbing his chin Zoom didn't say anything, he couldn't. "Now, suck it good . . . and don't even think of biting." Kragus said letting go of his chin his cock right In front of him, Zoom poked out his tongue slowly and flicked it along the tip of the cock, holding back the illness he felt about doing such crude, humiliating acts for Kragus. " Do it better or I know someone else who can " Kragus said tightening his grip on Zooms hair Zoom started adding more enthusiasm to the cock in front of him not wanting to risk him hurting Volt. Pulling it out of his mouth with a wet slapping sound, he trailed his tongue down to the base of the erection, before bringing it back up along the underside. He felt it twitch in response, followed by some oozing out of pre-cum. Zoom licked up towards the head, pursuing the line going round and up into his slit. He dipped his tongue into it for a split second, licking up the clear fluid before he engulfed it fully in his tender, mouth and began to suck on it. He feels the knot form at his lips. He pulled back harshly, making the cock come out of his mouth with a popping noise. Wiping his mouth furiously with the back of his hand, the small boy began feeling sick. "And you were doing so good, you little bitch. I didn't want to cum in your mouth anyway . . . I'd rather cum in your sweet little ass," Kragus whispered the last part into Zooms ear.

This made Zoom scoot back, but to no avail, as the wall was already behind him. He was as far back as he could go.' i hope Volts ok' Zoom thinks Kragus brought Zoom out of his thoughts by using violence smacking him around the head with a powerful blow, the red eyed wolf vandal had sent Zoom flying onto the hard floor, where he now lay on his back hissing air through his clenched teeth out of pain. Before walking towards him, Kragus quickly took off all his armor, flinging it into the corner of the room. He stood glowering down upon the person who beat him so badly. Zoom noticed that even naked, Kragus still had that cruel smirk painted on his lips. "Take your clothes off, Kitty." he says No answer came or sign of acknowledgement came from the boy on the floor. This time, the pain came in the way of a sharp kick to the side. After which Zoom felt Kragus begin to strip him starting with his shirt. So far, he'd been successful in getting them off without a struggle, but when a large clawed hand came down to the baggy pants, something snapped inside Zoom. He began to struggle and sit up, managing to get a punch into Kragus jaw, making the vandals head jerk to the right. Given, there wasn't much force put into it, as Zoom was still stunned and had become slightly numb as to what was happening to him, but at least he hit him "You little . . . fucking . . .Bitch!" Kragus growled. He moved fluently on top of Zoom, straddling him Zooms aggressor had gotten him into a position that would be hard to get out of, or even struggle in. Kragus was sitting atop him, his legs spread out over his groin area and his knees pinning his arms down uncomfortably tight to his sides.

Like this, Kragus could admire Zooms body without fear of any unexpected punches flying his way. He started from the very top of his head, looking at the soft long black hair. Running his eyes down his face, along his tribal tattoo and onto those closed pink lips that he had not long ago had his cock in. Kragus dick twitched involuntarily at the memory before he carried on his journey of Zooms body. His chest area was slightly bronzed and toned. There wasn't a hair in sight However, as his blood red eyes traveled lower, he found a fine line of black pubic hair, starting from the belly button and going down until it became hidden underneath black cloth pants. The boy lifted his head up from the cold, uncomfortable floor and with only anger present in his Amethyst eyes. Kragus smirked and, whilst still keeping Zoom pinned, he leant down and sank his teeth into chest .Naturally, he let out of scream of pain and flailed around like a fish out of water. The tall vandal brought his large hands up and raked his sharp claws down the lean chest underneath him. Zoom wriggled and bucked, trying to throw Kragus off, but to no avail. Pain was searing through his sides because of the scratches that had left a burning fire in their wake. He didn't want to scream, knowing full well that the rouge would revel in his outcries. "B . . . Bastard . . . stop now!" Zoom yelled .Kragus lifted his head off of Zooms chest, which had become bloody with all the biting and scratching he had been administering.

"No fucking chance, bitch. I'm having fun . . . I see why Kalus is so obsessed with this body , he trained it very well "Kragus said Zoom had become light headed and screamed out in his mind for someone, anyone, to come and save him from his fate. Zoom felt a hand scratch down his stomach, resting on the top of his pants Zoom felt a wave of terror envelope him like a thick blanket, making it hard for him to fill his lungs with air. Despite this, he still found himself putting up a fight and kicking his legs about despite the pain in his tail from the action, in the hopes that they might somehow break free and knock Kragus unconscious. Said Vandal atop him had now become engrossed in his own activities, grinding his erection against Zooms, obviously annoyed at the fact that he wasn't up. Kragus than ripped the pants off quickly resulting in the harsh fabric cutting into his victims legs through the force of the pulling. He cried out and clamped his eyes shut as he felt Kragus fondle him, 'he so rough Kalus would never hurt me like this' Zoom thought. He cringed 'He looked delicious, trapped under heavy legs, writhing and kicking, his mouth slightly open, clenching those pearly whites together. ' the rogue thought Kragus began licking and bite at Zooms flesh placed one of Zooms hands on his hard cock. "Jerk it," the rouge demanded, whilst moving his claws up and down Zooms back coming to a stop at his neck. At the moment, the smaller boys hand was simply resting on Kragus stiff pole, but all it took was one simple word to make him do as he was told "Volt" Kragus said he watched the hand going up and down on his cock; but it was going too slow and without enough friction. "Harder!" he yelled Zoom complied, aware that the vandal would hurt Volt if he did not comply he didn't like what Kragus was doing one bit Zoom took once glance down at Kragus busy claws on his thigh and dug in Zoom winced and stopped moving. He was scared and appalled at himself. Luckily, his captor hadn't noticed the lack of masturbation on his dick. A clawed finger swiping down digging deep in his skin Zoom look up at Kragus face in fear. The Vandal smiled evilly and looked down his nose at him, before reaching one of his muscled arms behind him and out of sight.

It was only when Zoom felt probing clawed fingers on his rectum did he realize what Kragus was doing. As a last attempt to break free, he balled up his hand into a fist and brought it back, planning to smash it right into his enemies' forehead. But it didn't work. The fist was caught only inches from its destination in a larger hand. Along with another wicked smile, the rouge crushed the fist in his hand, hearing the fingers give a sickening crack; he had shattered the bones without a smidgen of remorse showing in his red eyes. Zoom cried out with the pain that was coursing down his arm. As if that wasn't enough, Kragus molested the writhing boy's puckered entrance, edging the top of two clawed fingers inside, and then giving a quick shove, pushing them all the way up. Zoom screamed even more, while the Vandal atop him marveled at how tight he was, moving his engulfed fingers in a scissoring motion.". . . Stop now …..not …yours," the Zoom choked out. "it is now "he said

Kragus gave a throaty chuckle before pulling his two clawed fingers out of Zooms asshole, adding a third one and thrusting them all back in so hard that it burned his knuckles with the friction. Of course, whilst this was happening, his other hand was still leisurely clawing at his skin "Well, don't about you Kitty, but I want to fuck." He said Kragus had become bored of fore-play (or what he thinks is fore-play) and wanted to test out the fine specimen underneath him. But for that, he had to move out of his pinned position, leaving Zoom free to attack him. Not that he had much energy or willpower left; he was getting weak and they both knew it. "Don't try any funny shit," Kragus warned in a low voice.

Freeing Zooms arms and legs cautiously, he lowered his body, until his cock was lined up in position with the others asshole. Zoom could feel the warmth radiating from the hard shaft hovering near his rectum, and recalled with frightening accuracy upon how big it was.

The rouge used one of his hands to grab hold of both of his victims' wrists, bringing them up over black silky hair and pinning them to the ground. He kept himself from falling over by steadying one hand on the dirt floor, off to the side and applying pressure on the wrists in his grasp. This made Zoom want to scream out again, for the pressure was edging dangerously close to his broken fingers. But in a moment, that'd be the least of his worries.

With a wave of shock, he could feel Kragus pressing his large, cock head against his entrance. It was smooth, yet extremely hard and his knot fully inflated. "Look at me, bitch." He snapped the shorter boy didn't want to, so kept his eyelids shut as if his life depended on it. This enraged the red-eyed man, so he brought Zooms wrists up a little ways off the floor and slammed them back down with a lot of strength. Understanding the message of 'I'll hurt you if you don't obey', Zoom flung open his eyes to see the image of Kragus hovering above him, a half-sneer, half-smile placed oddly upon his lips. Without warning, he gave one sharp rock of his hips, impaling the small teen on his rigid cock.

Zoom let out a loud cry of pain, slamming his eyes shut once again. His ass felt like it was on fire.'Kalus never did this even on the first night when I thought we were still enemies he made sure I felt pleasure but this it hurt so much ' Zoom thought Above him, Kragus was holding still and hissing in a breath. He was so tight and vice-like clamped around his cock. It was pure pleasure. 'No wonder Kalus keeps him he's almost as tight as little Yuki was "Kragus thought Pulling out slowly, until just the head was buried inside the small teens ass; he looked down at him and took in every inch of what he saw.

Zooms features were scrunched up in a pained expression, his Amethyst were shut tight, wrinkles splaying out from the corners. He was baring his teeth and gritting them, soft, pink lips curled up to cope with the agony he was feeling. His heart must've been pounding hard, because Kragus could see every beat of it vibrating across his chest. The cock hidden in the sphincter below him began to throb in a reminder of his need.

Just as Zoom opened his eyes to see what Kragus was doing, he pounded his dick right up to the hilt again this time forcing his knot in. Zooms black pupils went wide with alarm and his face went unusually pale, all color draining from it .As much as he wanted to block it out, he could hear Kragus heavy, fast paced breathing reverberating off the rooms walls. Each time he forced his knot out and thrusting it back into his tight passage, a renewed agony shot through his backside and up his spine. It felt as though Kragus large, probing cock was going straight into his stomach like Kalus did but this felt different, like it was threatening to bring up his lunch. "You've . . . been . . . a bad . . . little . . . kitty," Kragus said rouge above him gasped out in between thrusts, his domineering attitude turning himself on all the more. "You . . . love this . . . don't you?" he said between Zooms stomach clenched, threatening to send vomit up to his throat. "You . . . love . . . my hard cock . . . ramming . . . your ass. Uhhnnn," Kragus liked the sound of his own voice and was soon going to be tipped over the edge. The boy underneath him shifted . . . or struggled, he wasn't quite sure, but it made the tunnel of muscle clenched around his cock become tighter, just when he thought that it couldn't be achieved."Uhh, keep that up and I'll shoot my load up that . . . tight . . . little . . . ass of yours."Kragus whispered in his ear .Zoom retched at the thought, but he knew Kragus orgasm was inevitable and obviously on its way, as he felt Kraguss dick swell in his ass. "Look at me, you bitch!"

The black wolf kept pumping roughly as he removed his hand from around Zooms wrists and brought it down to grab the boys chin, snapping his head forward, and forcing Amethyst eyes to look into blood red ones. The sight of fear in his preys' large orbs pushed him over the edge and he began to cum. His body shook as his solid cock convulsed inside Zoom, spurting white hot semen up into his passage over and over again his knot keep all the blood and cum inside. Still thrusting slightly until his orgasm ended, Kragus flopped heavily on top of the boy beneath him. Zoom felt each and every jet of cum that erupted in his ass and it made him want to throw it up. He gagged harshly, spasms wracking his body, until a little bit vomit finally forced its way up out of his stomach and onto the floor. "Now, really, there was no need for that." Kragus laughed at his own comment, still panting, his furry, large body still crushing Zoom. The smell of blood and other bodily fluids filled the room, violating the boy's nostrils, reminding him of the act that had been committed upon his body. After what seemed an eternity, Kragus knot deflated pushed himself up and pulled his now limp, satiated penis out of Zooms stretched asshole. He watched as his semen, mixed with a lot of Zooms blood, it sees to be forcing itself out of the red puckered ring, and smirked at what he had done. Getting up slowly he gathered up his armor and putting it on, whilst staring at the naked boy on the floor he sees blue claw marks on his ass but shrugs it off ( Kragus doesn't know what a Mar mark is). If he wasn't breathing, he would've looked dead, because not a muscle was moving. His eyes were close he was teetering on the edge of conciseness. Kragus went around the room, picking up the remnants of Zooms clothes and threw them at him. As he did so, he spoke. "Your good I'll bring Yuki to heal you later can't have you dying on me now "Kragus said 'Now to go see my Yuki' he thought leaving the room .

Meanwhile

Setsuna Pov

'Yuki he's changed ' I thought "damn it legs move " he said trying to stand up but failing miserably he falls flat on his ass "who's there answer me come out already" he yells at me I finally step out of the shadows "you " he says final seeing me "Setsuna " he says tears in his eyes I walk toward him just then the door opens Kragus walks in " Setsuna out " he says I obey 'I'll save you again' I think as I leave

Normal pov

"What have you done "Volt yelled smelling Zooms blood "Don't worry he's still alive in fact you're going to heal him after we've had our talk ." he said coming toward him "After you left I went back to your village thinking you might have gone there which you weren't " Kragus said petting Volt's cheek "But did find out something out about you *grips Volts chin* Prince Haku Akiyo " He said he let go of him " to think I had a fertile royal prince in my grasp "Kragus said Volts head shot up in fear "Fertile!" He yelled Kragus smirked "Finally some emotion that right Yuki you can have babies "Kragus said "Your lying there's no way" he was cut off by Kragus slapping him

Setsuna pov

Outside the door

'No Yuki' I thought "Finally some emotion that right Yuki you can have babies "Kragus said "Your lying there's no way" Yuki was cut off by Kragus slapping him 'I have to get help ' I think running in to the woods I put out my hand " Show me Kal us " I say opening a portal I jump through I'm out side of the village of Nemala I look though the bushes seeing some humans and Kalus arguing "Where is he ?" a blond yelled at Kalus "I told you he's been captured by Kragus along with Volt " he yells back 'Yuki' I think "Where's Kragus then " A woman In green yelled "I don't know if I did I'd go get them" Kalus said ' I have to get their help ' I think I feel something sharp against my neck " Who are you " I hear a women say I put my hands up and turn around slowly she looks human but her eyes are red like mine ' must be like Yuki' her expression turns to shock and she drop the saber looking in to my eyes " Zeke" she says 'that name no Yuki needs help' I shake my head "Yu….Volt need help now Kragus want kid Yuk…Volt fertile male save " I says my throat now hurts "You know where they are " She says grabbing my shirt and pulling me close I nod " Kalus" She yells pulling me forward " Heta what who is that " Kalus asked pointing at me " I don't know but tell them exactly what you told me " She says ""Yu….Volt need help now Kragus want kid Yuk…Volt fertile male save " I repeat my voice rougher then before everyone there looks shocked "do you know where they are " The woman in green yelled at me I nod "show us the way" Kalus says I put out my hand and open portal we walk though

Meanwhile

Volt pov

He's got all my clothes off but now he's putting them back on me he licks my face "don't worry I'm not go to do anything to night I just wanted to see your body " he says picking me up and throws me over his shoulder taking me out the door "where are you taking me " I asked "oh don't you want to heal your friend " he says humor in his voice we get to the stone room that was my prison so long ago and walk in he drops me I see Zoom in a corner his clothes on top of him I look in shock "Heal him Setsuna will come in after dinner as always " he says and leaves I crawl over to Zoom "Are you ok" I ask knowing the answer "No I feel like crap but because of him I had a revelation " he said " What was it" I ask starting to heal him " Kalus he really loves me doesn't he ? " he said his voice scratchy I start to heal his throat "Yes he does turn over" I say he turns over I start healing his inside " Volt " he says "yeah "I say taking the clasp off his tail with the small key I stole from Kragus while he was carrying me and heal his tail " he's done this to you to hasn't he " He asked I freeze in fear " He told you" I whisper "he said he hadn't had you in seven years " He said "It's the past " I say continuing to heal him I remember my last night's here

Seven years ago

Volt pov

Night

I feel Setsuna cleaning me up I shiver I feel him grab my hand "it feels warm" I say grabbing it as he finishes cleaning me off I sit up and look at his red eyes ' I like it when he holds my hand' I think "Setsuna " I say falling asleep

Next night

I was playing with Setsuna when Kragus walked in "Setsuna out "he said Setsuna leaves he coughs 'he's got a cold' I think "I'm in no mood for any shit so just take off your shirt and lay down "Kragus said i listened knowing he would hurt me more if I didn't he grabs my hair and pulls me up "Not that way yet on all fours suck me" he says he pulls my hair so I gasp and shoves almost all the way I feel his knot forming at my lips "Open your throat up more " he says I do it he shoves it all the way in my throat keeps trying to swallow the blockage he moans I feel his knot Inflating so I can't spit it out I'm start to feel dizzy he starts to cum I swallow he keeps cumming for who knows how long and pulls out I pant trying to catch my breath "on your back "he says I lays down all the time trying not to cry or resist knowing it would edge him on or make him use the tail clasp ' play the good little boy so he gives me more freedom so I can escape ' I thought I feel two clawed fingers at my entrance he sticks them in fast it still hurts like hell he trusts them in and out then puts in a third and keeps thrusting he finally pulls them out and puts his cock which is again hard at my already abused entrance he pushes in quickly and all the way I've learned to stiffen my screams he thrust in and out I feel his knot start to form he pushes all the way in me and his knot fully inflates inside me he starts cumming he looks down at me smirking "You know what Yuki tomorrow I'm going to make you my mate "He said those words scare me,I pass out from the pain

Present

I shiver "Are you scared or mad "he asked "Both but I'm also a little happy to " I said "happy why" He asked sitting up so I could heal his wounds

Normal Pov

"I got to see Setsuna again " Volt said "Setsuna whose that " Zoom asked " he's a little older than me he was the only one I like he made me feel I don't know " Volt said " tell me " Zooms says " Like when he held my hand when I hurt it felt right like it was supposed to be there " he said finishing up "Your in love" Zoom said "What " Volt yelled blushing " Yes you are your in love with this Setsuna " Zoom says Neither realizing someone was listening 'Finally the boss will get rid of him' Ginji thought leaving

Volts pov

I see his hand "Give me your hand "I say he does 'his fingers are broken 'I think I give him the hat Vert gave me which was in me back pocket "Bite on this I have to reset your bones "I say "Why" he asks "So you don't bite off your tongue " I say he quickly puts the hair between his teeth I grab the first finger and line it up quickly I feel him tense I do the same for the other and heal them " there good as new" I say he stands up and puts on his clothes "I'll wait until everyone asleep then I'll break the wall " he says

Tbc

Please review people this chapter was very hard to write


	10. Chapter 10 Transformation Setsuna Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot wheels but i do own the Feirinrs and the Lokiten

Kalus Zoom and Volt :* cower in a corner*

Volt: She hasn't said any thing for the past ten minutes I'm scared

Zoom : Me to

Setsuna : *sitting and tail going back and forth*

Silverfox:*Achoo* Finally been wait for that tickle to go away for ten minutes

Kalus Zoom and Volt :*Face plant in to the floor*

Kalus : What that's what you've been quit for

Volt :We thought you were plotting some thing *Zoom slaps up side the head*

Silverfox: Oh I was *cower again*

Silverfox : I know how I'm going to fix Setsuna

Setsuna: O_O *hides behind Kalus*

Silverfox: Again not that kind of fix now on with the story

Warning: Sex ,hissy fits and bad jokes ahead really bad jokes

Transformation Setsuna pain

Verts pov

"Where are we "I asked the rogue "two miles away from camp stay here I bring Yu..Volt and other then you leave with them "he says he spaced out his word his voice is horse like he's not use to talking "wait what's your name "Heta asked she's been on edge since he showed up "Kragus named me Setsuna" he said with that dead voice "Named you what was your name before "Stanford asked "I Don't remember anything before seven year ago *he looks at Heta* Whos Zeke?" he asked I think he's getting use to talking but those eyes look dead "That's not important right now get them and come back please" She said "Stay here if you come any closer to the camp you'll be killed" he said he starts pick up wood probably for and excuse "We're taking Zoom home " I say to kalus "That's his choose don't you think" He says

Setsuna pov

I walked into the village with a large pile of wood I look at Kragus, Ginji was whispering something to him Kragus nodded smiling "That's great "he said Ginji looked shocked "But boss "he said Kragus looked at me and starts whisper something to him so I can't hear I took the fire wood to the pit "Setsuna " he called i walked to him "Setsuna go clean up the room" he said I nod and leave I grab a bucket of water and some cloth and walked to the door

Volts pov

"So why aren't you taking your tail clip off" Zoom asked "he swiched mine with one with No key hole after he took off my clothes he saw the Ward Mark and got really angry and left for ten Minutes then he came back and switch the clasps " I said 'That person must have made it' i think Zooms ears flicked "some ones coming " Zoom says Setsuna walks in I see Ginji sneaking up behind him before I can say anything Ginji snaps something on Setsuna wrist and punches him he hit the floor Ginji shuts the door quickly and I hear the click of the lock "Setsuna " I yell still unable to stand "I'll check him" Zoom says running over to him

Zooms pov

'There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him but what did that rogue put on him' I think five minutes later he tries to get up "You ok" I ask

Heta pov

'Where is he ' I think biting my thumb "I don't believe it how do you keep winning "Spinner yelled their playing cards again 'if only could contact them wait a minute ' "Kalus Volts contact mark" I say Realization dawned on him he slaps his forehead " How could i forget about that " he says sitting down to create a link "Tsukiya Kalus told me about the psychic link you have with Zoom can you contact him " I ask "No I don't have any of his personal effects " he says I frown " But I have a plan " He says putting down his cards Spinner cheers "You have a royal flush finally someone beat the card shark " he says every one groans even Kalus who in a meditative trans I walk over to him and slap him upside the head " That was awful and you should be ashamed of yourself that was the worst thing I've ever heard and I've heard Sever sing " I says he rubs his head "Now what's your plan " I asked "I sneak in wearing this bracer it has an incense in it which dulls ones sense of smell I sneak in an disarm all trap then I'll contact you then you , Kalus and Dao-Ming create a distraction and i find Volt Zoom and that Setsuna guy and bring them a safe distance away "he says "and how will contact" i stop he tears off a piece of my skirt "Hey " I says "It's a personal effect I can contact anyone if I have a personal effect he takes his bag off his and unzips it "Agura Heta you might want to turn around " He says "Why " Agura asked "Tsukiya means he's going to change " Dao-Ming said Agura turned around blushing I didn't "Aren't you going to turn around "He asked "No you don't have anything Zoom doesn't " I said " What" the humans said "Zoom was very sick when got to Vandal the day after he passed out in the bath I carried him back to the bed I've been his caretaker the pass month or so " I said "You've been taking care of him Zooms one lucky guy" Stanford said Tsukiya already had his shirt off and was starting to take of his pants still wearing black boxers I see bullet scars on his back arm and leg " Wow she really can't aim " I said he chuckled and slips on a pair of loose black pants that came to just below his knees he put on some weird shoes than he put on a tight black long sleeved shirt and a thick leather armor vest over and a baggy black vest which seems to have small weapons hidden in it 'and a bear trap? Oh well to each his own 'i think he ties up the vest at the bottom he puts on gloves and ties black ribbons around his waist connecting his shirt and pants on his legs connecting his pants to his shoes and on his wrist connecting his gloves to his shirt and then puts on a mask which covers his head except his eyes and puts on a bracelet and I can't smell him any more if I wasn't looking at him I could swear he wasn't even there "This could Really work " I said "They won't even know I'm there" he says "They're in a stone box in the middle of the camp" Kalus says "Got it" Tsukiya says strapping a sword to his back and putting the cloth from my skirt in his pocket and disappears

Volt pov

I look at Setsuna Zooms trying to help him up but he looks drained Volt I hear Kalus Kalus? Yes it's me I say Is Seiki ok are you ok did Kragus touch you Did that Setsuna find you he asked frantic in order he's ok I can't move my leg but other than that I'm fine he hasn't done anything yet and yes but how do you know Setsuna I say Good and he came to us for help to save you he says He's here but he's been locked in here with us Ginji snapped something on his wrist and it did something to him he can barely move I said So your all together then where he asked in a stone box in the middle of the camp I say I feel the link break for a second Tsukiya is coming there right now to disarm the traps around the camp then Heta Dao-Ming and myself are going to distract them while he gets you out he says I'll tell Zoom I say breaking the link "Zoom help is on the way " I say crawling over to them ignoring the pain in my tail I touch Setsunas hand to comfort him but his body tenses and his mouth opens in a silent scream "Setsuna " I scream 

Genji pov

I chuckle hearing Yuki scream I remember what Kragus said to me earlier

Flashback

Setsuna walked into the village with a large pile of wood he looked at Kragus i was whispering something to him "Yuki is in love with Setsuna " Kragus nodded smiling "That's great "he said I was shocked "But boss "I said Kragus looked at Setsuna "I was already planning to breed them together they're both rare breeds think of how powerful the children between them would be I could make an even better mate then Yuki " He whispered to me so Setsuna who took the fire wood to the pit couldn't hear him "but weren't you going to mate with Yuki "I asked "Yes I was but now I can't " He said "Why " I asked "Kalus put a ward mark on him if I mate it won't take but if Yuki loves Setsuna and he dying he use the contact mark he has to beg Kalus to let he mate with him" he said 'Good plan' I think "Setsuna " he called Setsuna came to him "Setsuna go clean up the room" he said Setsuna nodded leaving "But I want the kids to be like Yuki Ginji go snap this on Setsunas wrist it will connect with Yuki tail clasp and a soon as he touches him he should Quickly become just like Yuki in a matter of minute " he says "human and smooth " i say "Exactly it will disappear once it's done its job it will automatically make them imprint on each other if they don't sleep together in the next few days one of them will die" he says giving me a wrist band I turn to leave " oh and when your get it on him lock the door and punch him one for me "Kragus said

End Flashback

"Better go tell Kragus it's started I think and walk away

Setsuna Pov

' My body it's on fire my bones feel like their melting ' images I see a young teen female Lokiten "_Zeke Don't hurt him please he's all I have_ " she screamed "Just _go back to your village little girl we won't attack but this rare breed needs to die_ " a faceless Vandal says "_Heta_ " a voice yelled 'wait is that my voice Heta? That's the woman with Kalus ' she break out of the vandals arms covering me "_Damn brat_ " a man said he pulls her off me I see small arms in front of me reaching for her 'are those my arm ' "take _her back to her village_ "he says " I see a bear vandal take her away 'she's crying and yelling ' "_Now for you_ " he says taking out a blade I feel it slash across my eye I scream at least I think it's me it seems to far away to be mine "_You know I'm grateful you accidently wondered into our territory otherwise I never would have known about you_ " he says slashing me across the chest 'it hurt this is me but why' he stab me one last time "_Nothing personal kid we just can't let Iguanarox have your kind of power kid_" He says "_Heta I'm sorry sis_ " I say I see him leaving I black out from blood lose memories of a different life flash before my eyes 'a family I had a family I remember I was ' 'Setsuna' who's calling me 'Setsuna' Yuki it's Yuki he's calling me the burn is gone it just a dull throbbing pain now I open my eyes "Yu*I remember what he said his new name was* Volt" I say "You're ok sort of " He says I bring my hand up to grab my aching head I see my hand

Zoom pov

He opens his eyes and looks at Volt his eye's full of emotion "Yu*he starts*Volt "He says with now human lips "You're ok sort of "Volt says he winces and lifts his hand to grab his head he sees it he sits up his now to large shirt falls down to his elbows his hair is long and layered it cover half his face he still the same height his body's just slimmer now his skin only a little darker than Volt "Y..Volt "he says panting still in pain "It's ok you can call me Yuki "Volt says smiling tears falling down his face it's gone the bracelet Ginji put on him so is the clasp that was on Volt tail "Hiromi " I hear Volt hiss "What just happened wasn't he just a *hiss* "i stopped hearing the door opening Volt pulls Setsuna in to his arms as Kragus walks in he looks Setsuna "Nice that magic charm really worked" He said "What did you do to him " i growled glaring at him Volt wasn't listening his attention is all on Setsuna"I saw the Ward mark on Yuki so I made a choose to benefit me " he says "What are you talking about" I yelled "He *points a Volt* mates with him *points at Setsuna* and I get the children " he said Volt flinched I think he heard that but after that I think he blanked out "and what makes you think "he interrupted me "If he don't become his mate Setsuna will die in a few days " he said 'no' I think I don't think Volt heard "but I want the kids to be humanish like him so I had Hiormi cook that up " he said pointing at Setsuna who was still panting Kragus grabs him by his arm and out of Volts "Setsuna" he yells "Nice your kids will be beautiful " he says dropping him and grabbing Volt by the hair close to the roots he screams he pulls out a knife and cuts it (please note Volt had his hair in a pony tail ) he falls to the ground Volt hurries over to Setsuna I glares at him he has the hair he cut off in his hand I growl be stay seated so he doesn't know the tail clasp is gone "Can't have this getting in the way " He says pocketing the hair he cut I hear yelling outside "Boss Kalus and two hot human women are attack and their doing more damage than him and one smells really good" Rage said saying the last part in whisper "But how did they " he stopped and glared at Setsuna "You little bitch " he growled grabbing him again Volt grabs for him "You opened a portal " he yells Setsuna smirks Kragus throws him against the wall "Setsuna" Volt yells trying to get to him "Don't get cocky boy " Kragus yells and storms away 'Women' I think smirking "These Women is one a blond " I asked Rage "Yeah how'd you know" He asked I smirked " your doomed that woman has a very violent hobby " I said "What is it " Rage asked "She likes throwing things at people who make her mad" I says "What things " he asked getting pissed "Oh you know Boulders ,Cars, and people *Crash from outside* you should probably go "I says Rage shuts the door and locks it Volts holding on to Setsuna who is now barely conscious "Now to break the wall" I says I walks to the wall by the bed and starts knocking on it with my ear against the wall '*Knock* there *Knock* there *knock* there *knock* there *knock*there and*knock* there' "ok got it " I says hits the wall with two bent fingers quickly and step away "what did you" Volt started but stopped when the part of the wall i hit turned to ruble the hole was as big as a door a black figure pops his head in through it Volt scream in surprise "Took you long enough " the Ninja said 'show off ' I thought "Tsukiya how long have you been there" i asked knowing already "Three minutes" Tsukiya said "Grab Volt I'll take Setsuna " i says "Ok you take him I'll catch up "Tsukiya said I see him take out a bear trap"Fine do your prank he deserves it make it painful but make it quick " I says as we both leave I run for about two minutes I set Setsuna down he looks at me with red eyes "Where's Yuki "He asked "Tsukiya will be here shortly with him " I say he sighs he'll be here soon got to hurry "But first I have some things to say if you Intend to mate one Lokiten aren't like cat you can't retract your claws so bite the claws off you intend to us to prepare your partner and two if Volt does agree to mate with you Remember Kragus was a bastard and hurt him a lot so it's all about what he wants " I say "Yuki wouldn't want me "He said blushing I flick his forehead "Stop putting yourself down "I said I hear Tsukiya coming "Zoom"I hear a Tsukiya shows up "Hatch " I says Tsukiya puts Volt down and runs off

Volt pov (sorry this pov is short)

"Is that a Bear trap " I ask He doesn't listen he flashes around going too fast to see then stops and sets a piece of paper on the ground "There let's go" he says picking me up we leave

Heta pov

I throw another fire ball at the Rogues "What do we have here "I hear Kragus say "Hello Kragus like what we've done to the place "Kalus said growling ready to fight Kragus smiles "I wasn't going to fight you Kalus in fact I want to thank you for taking such good care of my Yuki *he frowns*But I wasn't happy about that Ward Mark "he said (AN Hes a sadist not and idiot) "His name is Volt " Dao-Ming said "Quiet women I'm talking to your leader " he said he looks at me "Your scent your that Lokiten I met in that village I must say you've become quite a lot more attractive " he said looking me up and down I hear Tsukiya beside me "everything when according to my plan but the incense wore off " he says taking off his mask "No don't " Kalus yelled at Tsukiya remembering what the rogues tried to do when they smelled Dao-Ming but he was to late Kragus pupils grew wide and his eyes flew to Tsukiya but to his credit he didn't lose control he clapped his hands all the fires I set went out "You smell good both of you but there's got to be a catch Kalus mate is fast the girl I'll call Sola is strong what's your thing I'll call you…. Lunar "he said to him Tsukiyas eye twitched

Normal pov

"Did you just call me Luna" he said slowly Dao-Ming started to back away fear on her face "You shouldn't have said that Dao-Ming called him that name once never again Heta Kalus back away slowly" she says (Please note Tsukiya has three thing that make him snap 1 being hit on by guys 2 being in wet heat and 3 which you should never ever do call him Luna or anything with Luna in it *Hint Lunar* even Dao-Ming is kind of afraid of him when someone calls him Luna cause he loses control ) Kragus look on in shock as the boy grew into a large silver wolf "Damn knew there was a catch retreat " he yelled (AN As I said Not an idiot ) the last part he put his hands together and disappeared as did the entire camp and everything in it "how do we stop" Kalus was cut off Tsukiya hitting him "I have to sorry Tsukiya this is going to hurt " Dao-Ming said grabbing him by the tail and flipping him on his back hard and jumped on his stomach she climb on his chest and looks him in the eyes "Husband needs to stop now" She said "Husband " Kalus and Heta Yelled "Tsukiya first man to beat Dao-Ming in fight village law says I have to marry him " she said scratching his neck he calms down a bit "You back now *he nods* don't change back Dao-Ming tired Tsukiya carry ok "she says he nods (Dao-Ming Sun tier very easily when fighting at night) letting him up once he stands up and shakes off she climbs on his back and falls asleep he looks at Kalus "are you alright Kalus I'm sorry " he says his ears flat against his head "I'll be fine Volt will heal it Let's go "Kalus said Heta helped him up they went in to the forest

Meanwhile

Zooms pov

"Tsukiya said he brought Zoom and Volt over here" I heard Vert says 'Crap ' I think putting on the hat Volt gave me earlier "Zoom" I heard Agura call 'she close' I wrap my tail around my waist like a belt "ZOOM" Spinner yelled spotting me I stand up and back away as he comes closer "Zoom " Agura yelled running up and hugging me I push her away "Zoom What's wrong we came to save you "She said I shake my head "I told you not to Heta said you got the note" I said "What the hell is that "Spinner yelled pointing behind me I don't look knowing who it was "Hey Zoom " I hear Tsukiya say behind me "it's Tsukiya "Sherman says I see Kalus leaning on Heta holding his stomach "Kalus " I yell running to his side making sure Vert saw my neck "Volt "I call he runs over and starts heal him "What happened *I look at Tsukiya* someone called you the L name didn't you "I say "Bingo " Heta says Volts jaw dropped "Heta" he says I look at Kalus "you were right beside him and talked didn't you "I said he nods I help him up "Setsuna" Heta says he stands up leaning against a tree for support and opens two portals "what about the vehicles " kalus asked Volt finishing up on his wound "We sent Krocomodo ,Sever, and Hatch to get them "Volt says Kalus stands up and pulls me close "Seiki I smell blood did Kragus " Kalus whispers I nod before he finished "that will lead you back to Nemala " Setsuna said pointing to the portal "Stanford ,Spinner , and Sherman walk through "Zoom come on " Agura said "No I'm staying with Kalus" I say "But " she says Tsukiya pushed her into the portal as he walks through Dao-Ming asleep on his back 'Shes no good at night for very long' I think "Zoom we'll come back Heta protect him "Vert says aim a death glare at Kalus and walking through the portal after it closes I black out

Kalus pov

"Seiki " I yell as he passes out I catch him "He's ok he's just exhausted from everything I'm sorry I couldn't protect him " Volt said "it's not your fault Volt " I say I look at Setsuna "What happened to you " I asked he shrugs "No idea I was out of it last thing I remember is getting popped by a weasel "He says Heta chuckles Volt tries to hold in a laugh still holding him up 'Great now he's got a sense of humor at least it's a good sense of humor ' I think remembering that one humans jokes "Let's just go home "Heta said we walk through the portal

Vert Pov

"Why didn't you grab him "Agura yelled at me "His hair was long but I saw it" I said putting my hand on my forehead "Saw what? "Sherman asked "A bite mark "I say "oh no you don't mean "Spinner said I nodded "on the back of his neck" I said "They…he..oh god" Agura said covering her mouth and slipping to her knees "Is there any way to save him" I asked Spinner "That is if he wants to be saved "Tsukiya said "What do you mean of course he wants to be saved" Agura yelled "Do you know that for certain though " Tsukiya asked "Yes i *Tsukiya glared*...No" she said "When Kalus was hurt did he call Zoom or did he go to him on his own" Tsukiya said "Fine maybe he does like him or maybe he has Stockholm syndrome but Kalus could never return his feeling " I said "Then why did go through all the trouble of getting Zoom and never use him against you" Tsukiya said "But this last time "he cut me off "and what were they after" he asked "Volt " Stanford said "And who pointed their Weapons first" he asked "Me " i say putting my head down "but that's because Nemala attacks people" Agura said "Wrong Nemala only attacks people who attack its inhabitants Heta just said that because she knew Kalus wouldn't attack you " he said "Why wouldn't he attack us " Spinner asked "*yawn*Because he didn't want to make Zoom sad "Dao-Ming said waking up "I have a question why does Kalus call Zoom Seiki " Spinner asked both Tsukiya and Dao-Ming looked down sad "He called him Seiki" Dao-Ming said starting to cry one tear fell from Tsukiya eye it turned into a blue crystal when it hit the floor "Seiki was something his dad called him it means Star or beginning all three guardians of the Blue flame are given these names along with their given names their called the heart true name the guardians before give it to them " i heard Kanya says "Then why let Kalus call him that " I ask "After my husband disappear Zoom wouldn't let anyone call him that any more he said he'd only tell it to the one he intended to spend his life with " she said "What are your" Spinner asked Tsukiya and Dao-Ming "Mine is Siria meaning **Sun**-bright, glowing" Dao-Ming said " I'll tell his but don't ever call him it or he turn into big wolf and try to kill you " Kanya said " Why " Spinner asked "Because his mom wanted a girl and she was the guardian before him even Dao-Ming can't say it he'll let me because i have every right to " she said "Why do you have the right to " Sherman asked "Cause i use to babysit him and changed his dirty diapers and his dresses "She said Tsukiya slapped his forehead Spinner snickered "His mom really wanted a girl " Dao-Ming said sighing "The true hearts name his mother gave him was Luna "She said Tsukiya banged his he against the wall denting it "But the elders had her mother the guardian before her change it but she still called him Luna *Tsukiya bang head against wall again* the one his grandma changed it to was Kaito meaning Ocean or sake dipper " Kanya said "Who was his father " Agura asked "Mitsuaki his hearts name was Saito meaning Star and sake dipper" she said "Where is he" She asked "We don't know he was fighting a demon and they both disappear in to thin air Zoom blames himself mostly though all of us were there " Kanya said "Why" I asked "The demon was after Zoom it kept going after him ,the demon started chanting something Mitsuaki grab the demon we heard them scream and they disappeared it was like they evaporated " She said "what did it look like " Sherman asked "It looked like a big red and black fox it had five tails " Dao-Ming said "It was my fault" Tsukiya said " No it was the demons" he interrupted her "No it was mine he wasn't trying to attack Zoom he was a demon mage he was trying to hide his smell but I was too young to understand when I was in Nemala village it came back to me the memories of that day and I figured out what Zoom knew that made him think it was his fault our smell attracts Demons and apparently Vandals if we were to stay in one place together for too long the Demons will come and attack destroying where ever we were to try and find our smell Dao-Ming and I we can protect ourselves and scare them off but Zoom he can't transform what could he do fighting a demon the size of a two story house " he said "Wait what does this have to do with Zoom and Kalus " I asked "I'll meet with Kalus when the next portal opens" 'no way I'm letting her come ' I thought "now what do you mean was the demon doing there "Kanya says "Dying" Tsukiya said "he was dying and he was going to pass his powers to Zoom but Mitsuaki was casting a banishing spell and it all back fired "Tsukiya said " No I mean Why is it your fault?" Kanya asked crying "I..I was… it was.. He.. He was in human form he said he had something for the guardian that bares the star mark so I brought him to Zoom" he said "What you Why "She yelled slapping him I cringe "He was dying I was eight What was I suppose to do "he yelled back rubbing his cheek a blood red crystal falls to the ground "Why didn't you tell me" She said "As I said I was eight it was traumatic I blocked it out "he said Spinner brakes the tension in the air "She can transform " he asked " Yes " she says "Into what " he asked taking a drink of water "Crazy bird lady "Tsukiya said she knocked him upside the head "Husband should hold his tongue " She said Spinner was right behind me drinking water *pttp* "ah really" I say "*Cough* Husband how "Spinner said "I don't know we fought I won next thing I know I'm engaged to a siren "he says "Let's go to sleep we need it and I need to dry off " I says Spinner laughs awkwardly 'We're going to save you Zoom I promise' I thought

Zoom pov

I wake up in a bed it feels like our bed Kalus and mine "Kalus" I call "Your awake I was worried you've been asleep for two days " Kalus says "Two Days… Setsuna " I say my ears perk up I go toward his voice and latch on to him "what about Setsuna " I say "What do you mean" he asked I let go "Kragus he did something to him If him and Volt don't mate soon he'll die " I says he backs away "What But Volt said nothing " he said pacing "He was to worried about him to hear Kragus They love each other but they keep it a secret from each other "I say "Are you sure " He asked "I saw it how Volt kept try to protect him from Kragus and Setsuna went to you to save Volt " I said "But " he said "Go talk with him look into his eyes and tell me he doesn't love Volt" I say Kalus starts to leave he turns to me "I'll be fine I'll just take a bath and we'll play tonight k" I say and walks out

Setsuna Aka Zeke pov

'So hot How do I tell her? Does she still want me or am I dead to her? Did they hurt her? What do I do? ' I think " Setsuna " I hear Yuki says in his sleep "He must have fallen asleep" I says seeing him sitting in a chair his head against the bed Kalus walks in "I need to talk to you " He says "What about " I ask "Volt " He says I look down at the sheet "Look at me " He said I look him in the eyes "Do you love him ?" he asked "I don't know I've never been in love *Kalus sighs*but It does feel nice to be with him and I don't want to let him go it's like a warm feeling inside that yearning to be by his side and to keep him safe . *I start stroking his cheek *'his hairs short but why oh Kragus ' his smile when he smiles at me my heart beats faster like I said it feels nice "I say "That's love " he says I look up at him "So that's what it is " I say slowly looking back at Yuki and smiling "Seiki says he feels the same way about you when he wakes up tell him how you feel and tell him I approve of you " He says he looks at Yuki and smiles "What's that mean " I ask "He knows " he says for some reason a knowing smile on his face he turns to leave he stops" But you better treasure him understand" He says and walks out the door shutting it behind him "Do you mean it " I hear Yuki say I look down to see him staring right at me I nod "You were awake ,you heard everything" I say he smiles and nods I know my face is red "I Love you to " he says he jumps on top of me and kisses me 'it feels nice 'I think and start returning the kiss I put my arms around him

Normal Pov (Please note the kiss made Volt go in to his first heat and Setsuna is already in heat but has a hell of a lot of self control and on another note a Dominant will have a submissive if they have long hair cut it or braid it to the side before they mate for life so it's not in the way another note Setsuna has no shirt now and until he tells Heta he's Setsuna )

"Yuki what why are taking your shirt "Setsuna asked "Hot to hot need to mate now" He replied panting his eyes hazed over he took off his pants (Volt goes commando) and tears the blanket off Setsuna before he can get to the pants Setsuna flipped their positions so he was on top "Are you sure " He asked starting to get lost in the sexual haze "Yes now " Volt says flipping himself over under him so hes on all fours Setsuna removes his pants he lower his head, moving to press his tongue into Volt anus.

Volt gasped and screamed in pleasure Setsuna was surprised how wet he was already inside he pull back he bite off three of his claws and slow put one of the finger inside it was so slick inside he thrust it in and out easily "More" Volt moaned a bundle of nerves being hit Setsuna added a second finger scissoring him and thrusting them in and out hitting the spot again and again "More " he says again Setsuna complies adding the third finger and continuing the menstruation "Stick it now "Volt yelled needing more Setuna got up and positioned himself at Volts entrance and slowly pushed in till he was fully sheaved inside him Volt could only feel the sensation of being full with the others cock deep inside him, and even the strangeness of the sensation seemed to have gone as well. Suddenly, it all felt right. "Are you all right, Yuki?" Setsuna asked worriedly Hearing the genuine concern in the boys voice, made Volt feel something warm and wonderful surround his heart and clench and his breath hitch, and Volt was so overcome by its intensity that tears began welling up in his eyes. Seeing this, Setsuna mistook it for something else. He leaned his body closer to the boy and enclosed his arms around the slender body beneath him in a gentle embrace."Don't cry." He said with their bodies still connected, Setsuna gently rocked Volt in a soothing motion as his hands and lips caressed the younger boy's skin, as he whispered comforting words in between."I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you… Promise it'll feel good in a while…" he said However, the wolfs gentle words caused a hot sensation to travel from Volt's chest to his eyes and it became his undoing. Making him sniffle and sob as he felt more of the same emotions flowing from Setsuna straight to his heart like a bitter sweet caress. Fighting hard not to lose control as the tight heat that surrounded him clenched sweetly around his cock as Volt's body quivered, urging him to move for release, Setsuna waited patiently for Volt's sobs to subside. "You okay now, Yuki?" Setsuna asked in a soothing whisper when he felt the trembling of the smaller boy's body stop and the sound of the foxes sniffles faded. "Sorry It doesn't hurt I'm just happy "he said Setsuna sighed and smiled "Yuki, I'm gonna have to move now." Setsuna said, both asking for permission and stating the inevitable need of his body, tensed and seeking for release. Volt nodded "Aahh!"he yelled in pleasure It was Setsunas turn to make his pleasure known as the fox moved his own hips back to impale himself further, pushing the wolfs cock deeper inside him in reply. With that, Setsuna didn't waste any second to grab Yukis hips and move with short shallow thrusts, in and out, finding that spot within the boy's body that will make his soon to be mate shudder in ecstasy. "Ah..ah..ah…"Volt panted and moaned Once he found it with one hard thrust, it caused the smaller boy beneath him to gasp in pleasure and make the inner muscles tighten beautifully around his cock. Feeling this, Setsuna attacked that spot over and over, in and out with long hard thrusts he moved to hit that spot again and again. Amidst Setsuna grunts and his gasps, Volt felt his eyes glaze over in ecstasy as he felt himself come closer to his peak."Setsuna… I'm... I'm…" Volt panted in between the rocking motion of his hips against Setsunas thighs, as he felt the other's hard cock move inside him, pleasantly rubbing against his inner muscles and his prostate. 'So good ' Volt thought He was so close when he felt Setsuna suddenly stilled inside him, making him moan, but he gasped when the wolf suddenly reached around to grasp his cock and move his hand up and down the slender shaft, intermittently caressing the leaking slit at the tip. The overwhelming sensation made Volt feel seconds away from cumming, but then after a while he felt the hand stroking his cock suddenly stop."Setsuna!" Volt shouted half in protest and in reprimand, wanting the other to continue his ministrations. Once again, the wolf made him gasp as he used his other hand to squeeze his ass cheek and pulled to part them halfway. Setsuna pulled out and moved in with one hard plunge that went deep and straight in to the foxes prostate.

The powerful thrust became his undoing and Volt felt his body shudder as a burst of colors erupted behind his eyes at the intense pleasure and his cock spasm as he came, spurting his cum over the soft pelt beneath him. Overwhelmed by his orgasm, the fox barely felt it as the Wolf thrust several more times inside him, and stilled knotting inside him. However, he didn't miss the feel of the wolfs body shudder above him nor the sudden hot wetness inside him as the other boy pumped his insides full with cum and his teeth latching on to the back of his neck . Volt smiled he could feel all the cum be pumped in to him slowly disappearing

Volt pov

I could feel all the cum being pumped in to me disappearing ' and he's still cumming the word Kragus said coming back to me '_that's right Yuki you can have babies'_ I hear Kragus words in my head 'that right *he touches his stomach* I'm going to have a baby' i think i hear Kragus voice again '_He mates with him and I get the children' _'Never I won't let him near them ' I think I yawn and falls asleep Setsuna still cumming inside me

Zoom Pov

"You think their alright" I asked Kalus I'm sitting on the bed with nothing on but a blanket "They probably already mated " he said "Oh " I says we both think for a minute "Crap he's going to get pregnant now " we said at the same time "Kragus wants the babies I heard him say it myself " I say "He'll have to stay in hiding" Kalus says "He's lucky" I says "Who " he asked "Volt he can have kids " I says saddened "…So can you "He says my head shots up "What " I say "Remember the Mar Mark *I nod* it's a sign that one's mate is fertile " He says I smile then I think out loud"Oh god Kragus and me " I'm hysterical "Don't worry though I want to kill him for doing that only your mate can get you pregnant " He says I calm down "Can we have one " I say blush " Now " he asked "Well if Tsukiya and Dao-Ming are there my moms not far behind I figure the prospect of grandchild might keep her from killing you" I say "She can't be that bad " he says laughing a little "Dao-Ming is scared of her " I say "I guess she is " he says cringing "And because Volt went though that transformation for me I think we should go through this together " I say I blush for what I'm about to say next " And because I …I love you Kalus and I want one with you " I say he smiles "If you really want it " he says standing up and taking off all of his armor pulls the covers off me he stands at the end of the bed

Normal pov

He took Kalus cock in his mouth quickly he bobbed his head up and down taking a little more in each time till he felt fur tickling his nose his throat milking throat Kalus cock as soon as feels the slight bump that means the knot is starting to form he pulls away and gets on all four "you don't have to prepare me I did that in the bath" Zoom said Kalus chuckled "So you planed ahead " he said "It been about three day (The day with Kragus and the two days asleep) I figured we're both horny why not be ready so we can skip right to mating " he replied Kalus smirked and climbs on the bed and positioned himself at the boy entrance he pushed in slowly till he was all the way in Kalus began to pump it in and out "wow you really prepared yourself don't " kalus said feeling how easy it was to slide in and out "I asked Heta for some oils while you went to talk to Setsuna " he said Kalus turned him around they were facing each other and continue thrusting "I was happy when you chose stayed with me" kalus said having never told him if they were apart for too long he would die not wanting to scare him "I did something" he said "What " Kalus asked "I was scared they were going to take me away from you so I made sure Vert saw the mark and I don't think I could live without you and you already said you've given up on taking earth" he said between pants Kalus still thrusting in and out "After how many people you said lived on it we'd be vastly out number there besides why go there when the only thing I'll ever need from there is in my bed right now " Kalus said making the boy smile he flipped Zoom over back on all fours and give one last hard trust pushing in all the way let letting him knot inflate and started to cum Zoom came as well he moaned feeling himself being filled and it disappearing ' no not yet ' he thought "More I want more " he said Kalus smelled it Zoom had gone into heat he felt himself going in heat to his mind in a haze his knot growing bigger inside the boy still cumming Zoom cum moaning "Harder" Kalus pulled him to the end of the bed like last time once his feet were on the ground he flipped him over on to his back and began thrusting again Zoom panted and moaned "Faster" Kalus still cumming inside of him it still disappearing "Get me pregnant (AN Sorry That was the only line I could think of)" he moaned cumming on his stomach again at those words he felt the knot grow bigger again Kalus seemed to be cumming faster to. He panted and moaned feeling ready to burst with the amount of cum feeling his insides but in a good way Zoom flipped himself over as kalus began to climb back on the bed they got to the middle and collapsed on their side Kalus still cumming inside him "So how was it with Kragus " Kalus asked "You're not going stop asking until I tell you are you " he says "No "Kalus says "I hated it every single moment he's a fucking sadist who enjoy causing pain and only pain but did learn some things that I told to Setsuna one Lokiten can't retract their claws like you so if he mated he needed to bite off the claws of the three fingers he plans to use to prep them and two if Volt does agree to mate with you Remember Kragus was a bastard and hurt him a lot so it's all about what he wants *Looks down*How long till it's born "Zoom panted "Nine weeks" He said panting as well "Nine weeks how come there aren't more Vandals" Zoom asked "Not all females are fertile Heta and that Cat vandal you punched the other day are two of the few in this village " he said still cumming he touches Zooms belly "And even then not all the babies and or mothers lived but since Volts been here that hasn't happened "Kalus said "Wait how is it going to come out " Zoom asked "Oh Crap we didn't think of that um ….Nemala " Kalus said "what " zoom said "Theres a girl in Nemala who can tell the future maybe she can help" Kalus said "I guess*yawn* Setsuna can open a portal " Zoom said Yawning "I guess in a couple of weeks or so" Kalus said feeling tiered as well "When will we know if I'm pregnant " Zoom asked his eyes lids growing heavy "When the Mar Marks turn Purple "he said "Kragus is probably throwing a fit " Zoom says they chuckle and drift off into sleep

Two Days ago

Relocated camp

Normal Pov

(Tsukiya left a note)

Dear Asshole

"Took your prisoners "

Signed the guy who fucked you over :p

P.S Enjoy the acupuncture

p.s.s if your reading this your tail found the bear trap

"Grrrrr That Shape shifters going to pay " Kragus yelled "On the other hand the kids good "a small vandal said pulling the trap apart Kragus got his tail out quickly "this trap might come in handy i'm keeping it "the rogue said pulling out a needle "Good " Kragus asked "Yeah kid disabled all our trap and weapons free the prisoners and set this trap in five minutes all without being spotted he turned in to a giant wolf and Genji said and i quote You should have seen his bike the weapons in it were amazing kid fought us with swords in both hands while still riding at full speed " it said pulling out more needles Kragus smirked "You want to experiment on him don't you Hiromi my dear Nemalen" He said the vandal stood up revealing a female Brown rabbit vandal she looked almost human wearing tight fitting metal armor with gold eyes "So How that bracelet I made work out" she asked "Nice you're a vindictive woman I'd make you my mate if I didn't think I'd wake up missing an appendage or two" Kragus said "Or I'd test my new potion on you "she said Kragus look at her wide eyed "You finished that " he said "I've been working on it and it's complete but it only last a month maybe two depending on your blood type "She said "I think it's a fitting punishment being your test subject "He said "Leave him with Kalus " She said pulling out yet another needle "Who" he said "Yuki he's less likely to lose the babies if he's in a stable environment and let's face it you're not a stable person "She said he growled "Ten Weeks I'll wait ten weeks but then I'm getting what mine " He said and evil smile on his face she pulled out the last needle "*Howl* damn it that brats going to pay " he yowled

(AN Not pay like Zoom payed no he really wants to kill Tsukiya )

Tbc

Please Review Damn it


	11. Chapter 11 Tsukiya Captured

Tsukiya captured

Kalus Pov

*Bla* 'I hear my Seiki throwing up it 's been two and a half week since the marks turned purple only one storm shock has opened since then I have yet to meet his mother but we did see Kragus luckily we put a block on the portal so only Setsuna could let people through Krocomodos punishment for trapping Volt is he's take care of Seiki during his pregnancy he's not happy about it My Seiki is very moody to everyone but Volt, Setsuna, Heta, and myself it is a great punishment Volt on the other hand is very calm and unlike my mate is not having morning sickness ' "Kalus I talked to Tsukiya he says mommas mad cause Vert wouldn't let her come last time " My Seiki said "Where's Krocomodo he suppose to be watching you "I said "Oh he's cleaning himself off I threw up on him " He says "Why doesn't Volt yell at Setsuna like you yell at Krocomodo "I ask " Cause Setsuna gets it right the first damn time " he said I look at Setsuna he seems nervous around Heta he's hiding something I need to find out what "Theres Krocomodo I need to go talk to Setsuna "I said "Ok Don't be hard on him his past is his own "he said "How did you" He puts his finger on my lips "You had the same look on your face when you asked me about mine now go but don't push it he'll tell you if and when he's ready not before " he said pushes me forward as I leave I hear him yell at Krocomodo ' it's a good punishment ' I say smiling

Setsuna pov

'Heta ' I think " Setsuna " I hear Kalus call "Yes " I reply " I need to talk to you alone come with me " he says I walk with him in to the woods "What do you need " I ask "What are you hiding " he asks I look up shock apparent on my face "Take your time but I need to know " he says I know he's just worried about Yuki " I …..When …When Kragus Changed me into this it was so pain it made me remembered things…things from a different life before the Rogues I had a family " I said he looks at me thoughtfully "Heta * a look of realization appears on his face * Your Zeke Heta was right but he said he killed you " He said backing away "I'm not a ghost if that's what you're thinking he probably thought he killed me but somehow I lived thanks to her " I said I shiver remembering that women "Her" he asked "Hiromi the only women in Kragus camp and she's much worse than him " I say "Worse then Kragus your exaggerating Zeke " He says "No I'm not she likes to take things apart " I said Kalus gulped nervously "By things do you mean Living" he asked before he could finish I nod "I was her assistant she cut open lots of thing she'd sometimes slept with guy but if you slept with her you forfeit your life of all the thing I've seen Kragus do nothing compares to what she does" I say shivering he does to " Are you going to tell her " he asks " I've been trying to find the right words but they won't come out what if she doesn't want me anymore" I say putting my hand over my face "She does " He says I look at him "Not a day goes by she doesn't think of you " He says "But I've been gone so long "I say he sighs "I Won't tell her that's your job tell her when you're ready " he says about to leave he stop "But don't make her wait too long she's already waited seven years thinking you were dead and Heta says a storm shock is going to open today while I'm gone take Seiki and Volt to Nemala village they know what to do "he said leaving 'she…. still I need to tell Volt first' I think

Vert pov

"What do you mean you won't contact him "I yelled at Tsukiya "Cause yesterday when I talk to him he yelled and acted weird "He said "Why did he yell? What did you say? Weird? "Agura asked "I said Hey are you doing ok and he said and a quote (angry) Ok? Ok? Where the hell have you been why didn't you contact me sooner you jerk it's been two fucking weeks you ass (crying) *sniff* I was so worried (Happy) *Laugh* How do you think you prank on Kragus went is my mom there he said and I said yes and she's mad at Vert for not letting her go (very Angry) GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD BASTARD and that was the conversation so I will not contact him he scared the crap out of me and I've been with Dao-Ming during her time of the month " he said shaking in fear as do all the guys "He must be having a nervous breakdown" Stanford said "he's living with vandals it was bound to happen I mean they probably call him Kalus woman since he's his mate "Spinner said "DON"T SAY THAT "Agura yelled crying "We should have gone back we could have stop this from happening "She said "And then my son would have died "Kanya said I look at her "What do you mean "I ask "When Kalus gave him the control mark he accidently imprinted on Zoom when he took him away Zoom was already sick if Kalus hadn't mate with him he'd have been dead in two days I heard it when I looked in to the past I heard Hatches thoughts " She said I look around everyone looks shocked except Spinner he looked down Knowingly "You knew "I yelled at him

Spinners Pov

"I I yes "I said Vert grab my shirt "Why the hell didn't you tell us "he yelled "I was hoping I was wrong and he had a cold back then besides I found out like three weeks ago so i didn't think it was relevant "I said he lets go and starts pacing "He was sick " Agura said "While we're confessing things I set the remote for Volts Bike to stop working after an hour "Stanford said (Ha you thought it was going it was going to Spinner didn't you)"Ha I knew I didn't Break it " Tsukiya said "Why " my brother asked "You didn't see the scars on his back he kept waking up during my round Begging for someone name Kragus not to find him cause he never wanted to be Yuki again and that he could never be someone named Haku again I think that's his real name "he says "You idiot he was "Agura started "He was what you treated him like a pet *points at Agura* you treated him like a plush toy *points at me*and you let them *Points at Vert* Sherman just let him be Sure I poked fun at him some times but I didn't torture him he was remembering things he didn't want or need to be remembering he was suffering every night and it was our faults for keeping him here we're supposed to be the good guy sure he attacked Vert but I've seen him practice if he had been trying to hurt us we would have been he was just trying to help his Big brother "He said "Brother " Vert asked "Kalus he talks in his sleep "Stanford said "Then why did you let him go if he think of Kalus as a Brother "Kanya asked not mad just curious "He is like Zoom an innocent but unlike Zoom Volt was suffering and in fear without Kalus to protect him and as I said he talks in his sleep he turned himself into that human vandal hybrid so Zoom wouldn't be alone anymore as long as he was here Zoom was Alone to so I did what a real hero would do "he said I felt guilty "He was in that much pain " my brother said "he became that for Zoom" Agura said sad' wait Stanford noticed it' I thought "I don't believe it You noticed someone else's feeling " I said Tsukiya snickered "hey I'm a sensitive guy " he said Tsukiya started to laugh so hard there were tears in his eyes one hit the ground Instead of being Blue or red like last time this one was Yellow

new moon it's like his period

Ocean blue = Sad

Dark green= fear (very rare only fall when someone comes at him with the intent of put a dress on him or when Dao-Mings on her period)

Light green= Calm (or when he just wakes up)

Red=Anger

Yellow= Happy

Clear = very common cries them when he cuts onions(or fake crys)

Black=disgust loathing hate

White= Pain

Purple= Boredom

Orange = interest (don't ask me how that works I don't know yet)

Pink=embarrassed (the rarest )

Theres your info on with the chapter)

"What" I say "that was actually funny "he said yellow crystals falling to the ground "Hey whats with the crystals "Stanford asked

Tsukiya Pov

I stopped laughing "it's a Moon Lupine thing the color depends on what I'm feeling "I says "Dao-Ming likes to keep them well all but the white and black ones "Kanya said "White is pain Black is hate "Dao-Ming said Picking up the crystals and taking them to her bike "I never cry those any more I can afford to " I says "We may not be able to bring him home but on the plus side at least he's has friends on vandal I mean did you see Heta fight " I said "Yes but this Kragus is going to pay for hurting my son " She said I snicker "Whats so funny " She asked "He already has and He wants to kill me" I say laughing "Why " Vert asked "I pulled a prank " I said " Oh god so that's where the bear trap went " Kanya said snickering "No wonder he tried to attack us in the Battle Zone " Dao-Ming said "What so bad about your pranks" Sherman asked Kanya Dao-Ming and myself start laughing "Lets just say i involved forty paralyze needles and a bear trap " I said "I thought you said those were for Dao-Ming and they were hard to make " Vert said "No the Sleeping Needles are hard to make Paralyze needles are easy cause they only last Twenty minutes wait a minute that's how you faked it " I said Dao-Ming smiled and shrugged "Where's that sleeping needle I'm missing go then " I says "I put it on Volts bike "Dao-Ming said "Great hope some moron doesn't find it" I say

Elsewhere

"Achoo *sniff* Whats this needle for " Sever asked "Where'd you get it " Hatch asked "Off Volts bike " Sever says touching the tip he falls down snoring (K.O.)

Back to Tsukiya pov

"Hope another storm shock opens soon theres nothing to do here but spare with Dao-Ming " I say "You could spare with me " Kanya says "No thanks I want to have kids one day "I say all the guys cringe "we have to save him " Agura said "STORM SHOCK DETECTED OPENING IN TEN MINUTES LIFE FORMS HAVE BEEN DETECTED " I heard Sage say "Oh thank god " I said throwing a Sleeping needle at Kanya hitting my mark (K.O.) "Why did you do that "Vert asked "We almost missed the portal last time cause you two were having a yelling match it was either her or Dao-Ming I chose the lesser of two evils" I said "Ok Thanks" Verts said

Elsewhere

"You ready Hiromi "Kragus asked she cocked the gun in her hand "Yes Gin won't know what hit him "she said "Gin ?" He said "He's my test subject not your playmate I wanted to name him got a problem with that" She said " No but why Gin" he asked "I means silver it's much better then Lunar that's a girl name " she said " Where Ginji "he asked "I'm borrowing his vehicle can't have them getting suspicious if a new vehicle shows up " she says "He tied up some where isn't he "Kragus says "Aw you know me so well "Hiromi said the Storm shock starts to open "Your going to pay now Gin "Kragus said

Back to Tsukiya

*Achoo* "Ugg "I say I shiver "You ok "Vert asked "I fine I just have a weird feeling like someone wants to kill me aw Kragus must be thing about me " I say laughing The storm shock open " Lets go" I say

KalusPov

We were inside a battle zone there are what seems like hot springs everywhere I touch the water "They are " I say "they are what Lord Kalus" Hatch asked "Their hot springs all of them " I says "Be vigilant the steam will make it hard to see or smell the enemy "I say

Normal pov

Battle force

"Sherman have you locate the battle key "Vert asked "Not yet the Mist is screwing with the scan "He said "I'll find it " Dao-Ming said climbing off her bike and putting it on top of the Buster she takes off her shoes they all watched as her hands and feet became talons and large wing sprouted from her back she flapped them (Not a siren shes a phoenix she just looks like a siren when shes half transformed like now) "I'll get a birds eye view " she said flying away "ah I was going to say that "Spinner said pouting Tsukiya puts his bike on the Buster to "I'll go to I've train in this kind of place before " he said becoming a giant wolf and running off "What do we do "Agura asked "I guess we wait for them to contact us I mean we can't even see " Vert said

Rogues

"I found him "Hiromi said smirking "hes headed towards the traps I set yesterday" Kragus said "Soon I'll have him you did coat the traps in the potion I gave you didn't you" she asked "yes he almost there" He said

Normal pov

'Damn I can smell a damn thing ' Tsukiya thought as he walked over to a lake "Hehe this would be a nice place if there wasn't so much fog" he said walking further his eyes Snapped open and he howled in pain as something sharp closed around his front paw he shifted back into his human form so he could take it off "What this is my" he said looking at his own bear trap he tried to open it but was unable to with only one hand "How does it feel to be caught in your own trap Gin" Kragus said Tsukiya looked up only to be kicked in face "you don't think I forgot about your little prank did you boy" He said "aw sorry I thought you'd like it I was told you had a sick and twisted sense of humor " Tsukiya said Smirking Kragus growled and punched him "you really need to work on your people skills this is why people don't like Gah" He said feel his body coil up in pain "do you like it I made it myself it makes one feel immense pain " Hiromi said as Tsukiya thrashed on the ground Kragus smirked and whistled Rage jumped out of a tree along with two others five white crystals fell from his eyes "No" he growled Tsukiya Eyes widen and he passed out "It wasn't suppose to make him pass out he must have shut his mind down what are these " She said picking up one of the crystals "White crystals" she said Kragus looked at it "it's beautiful " he said taking it for her "I think he cried them" Hiromi said she picked up three other not seeing the last one "Rage take him to your vehicle and be gentle I don't want my test subject damage just yet" she said taking off the bear trap Rage picked him up his head band falling off she dropped it on the ground and drove away with the others all were unaware some one was watching them

Mean while

"I heard scream just up here" Hatch said Kalus walked over to the area "A bear trap" he said he sniffed the blood on it "Tsukiya" he said Sever spotted something shine in the dirt and picked it up "Tsukiya" Dao-Ming Cried landing "Where is he I heard him scream" she said "Pretty" Sever said "I don't know we came here because we also heard a scream" Kalus said "Where could he have Sever where did you get that " she said "I found it by the bear trap " he said "Pain Tsukiya was in pain" she said "even I know that" Kalus said holding up the bear trap "Tsukiya's bear trap he said he used that on Kragus" Dao-Ming said her eyes widen and she fell to her knees "No" she said "if you want to know which way they went I know "someone said

Meanwhile On Nemala

"Where is the village "Volt asked "It's over there But I need to find a guard first" Setsuna said "this is a wild guess but is she the rabbit lady in the tree" Zoom asked pointing up "Oh finally noticed me "she said she worn white her fur white she jumped down "we need to talk to your leader " Zoom said she sniffed Zoom and Volt "hum your you two are pregnant" she said "Yes" Volt said "Follow me" she said

Village chiefs tree

"I didn't know demons lived here " Zoom said seeing a silver haired (he has the same hair style as Abel Nox Star ocean minus the pony tails) What Zoom thought was a tailless demon leaning against the wall beside the door "that's Maru HE'S A LAZY BUM" she said "I am not I'm guarding the door" he said "Yeah right you were asleep" she said "Eris not in front of guest" he said opening his foggy white eyes "He's blind you're having a blind demon guard a door" Zoom said "it's a trick he can see he has a third eyes he hides it under his bangs" Eris said opening the door and walking them past his "Lady Ren the visitor you predicted are here " she called a young girl walk out she had long silver hair with a green tint purple eyes and four tails "She a demon " Zoom said " yes I am Zoom I am a fox demon" she said "you are here to learn about how you will give birth" she said "Yes we need to know please" Setsuna said bowing in resect "Of course Zeke I'll be happy to help you" She said Setsuna flinch and looked at Volt and Zoom Volt sigh "I had a feeling that was the case" he said "Not surprising I knew he was hiding something" Zoom said "So you both knew" he said head down case "your sister knows too she's just waiting for you to come to her" Ren said "thanks" he said "Now down to business Volt will be easy he will developing a temporary opening which the babies will come from " she said "Babies?" Volt asked "Yes babies three" she said "all three rare breeds I won't tell you the gender because I know you want in to be a surprise" she said "Thank you" Volt said "Zoom yours will be challenging Maru" she called "yes do you need me now he said gently closing the rice paper door behind him "Maru is half Monster he can temporarily create an opening so you can give birth he's also good with pregnant women he'll go with you" she said "are you sure he'll be safe I mean he's pretty attractive" Zoom said "don't worry Vandals don't mess with Monsters or demons and he's both" Ren said "that monster part of me prevents her from seeing my future" he said "What are the genders how many will they be healthy" he asked Ren smiled "one boy smart and agile" she said Zoom looked down chewing on his lip "Oh and Two rare breed girl both fertile " she finish smiling Zoom smiled "girls two" Zoom said happily Setsuna and Volt smile knowing Zoom really wanted a girl

Flashback

"Kalus what are you going to do when the baby or babies are big enough " Zoom asked "Train the boys as warriors " he said "and what about girls" Zoom asked blushing Kalus looked at him sadly and Zoom mirrored the face "Whats wrong with girls " he asked "I'm sorry Seiki girls are very rare I'd love to have daughters but the chances are " Kalus said "Don't say it " Zoom said

End flashback

"two girls" Zoom repeated and grabbed his com link to Kalus Ren put her hand over his "wait " she said "But "Zoom said "Your friend Tsukiya has been captured by Kragus he's in the ruins of Volts home town" she said Move her hand Zoom pushed the button

With Kalus

"and then they went to vandal" the man finish explaining to everyone (they all met up) "Kragus wants revenge for Tsukiya prank" Dao-Ming said "but where would they take him" Vert said "Where's Zoom" Agura asked "that is really getting old every time we meet you ask where my Seiki is and "Kalus stopped hearing a ring he pulled a communicator out of his pocket "Hello" he said "Ren says Tsukiya is in the Feirinr ruins" Zoom said "thanks" Kalus said Agura grabbed the communicator out of his hand "Zoom are you ok tell me where you are I'll come save you" she said "I don't need saving I want to stay with Kalus and maybe if you calm down and stop with the whole rescue thing he'll let one or two of you come and see me" he said Kalus nodded "oh and Kalus there's three and one boy and two girls " Zooms said Kalus grab the communicator "Really" he said happily "are the girls going to be" he asked "yes" Zoom said "bye" Kalus said "Save him Ren says he's being tortured" Zoom said hanging up "ok two things one who is Ren a two what was that about one boy and two girls" Vert asked Kalus looked at him "Ren is the psychic leader of the Nemala people and Volt is pregnant him and Setsuna are mated" Kalus said "Why were you so happy about the girls shouldn't strong males be the most important " Spinner asked seeing a genuine smile on Kalus face "you think so but there a so few girls born that girl are what we want the most plus as you can see from Heta girls are stronger and I'm going to be an uncle " Kalus said "hey excuse me" the mystery man said "what" Agura growled "In case you haven't noticed the blond already left" he said pointing in the direction she when "OH GOD" every one yelled racing after her except Agura who snuck away and the mystery man who followed she

with Tsukiya

Three hours later

"Hey wake up" Kragus said slapping Tsukiya waking him from his slumber first thing he noticed was he was chain to a wall he growled but didn't try to transform feeling a collar around his neck knowing if he did it would choke him the second was the room he was in was a lab "Wow nice lab I like it's better than the room you keep you other prisoners in but I don't think you know what half this stuff does" Tsukiya said Kragus growled and punched him "no he doesn't but I do" Hiromi said coming in with a set of clothes from Tsukiya bag (FYI Tsukiya left his bag behind because he couldn't carry it and Dao-Ming) "You found my bag didn't know my dress shirt was in there" he said "Kragus out" She said he shivered and growled as left she picked up a syringe gun with violet glow liquid in it and a second with silver liquid in it "he's afraid of you" Tsukiya said "of course he is he knows me you'll get to know me to Gin" she said "Gin huh your better at picking names then Kragus" He said she walked over to him and shot the silver liquid into him then released him from the chains he fell to the ground on his side unable to move "What did you do" he asked she wrote some thing down "Testing that one work as expected i know let's see if this one works " she said injecting the purple liquid into him and sat in a chair and crossed her legs he laid there for a moment "I don't think it did any thing" he said "not yet it take a minute or so to work it's way through you blood stream by the way whats your blood type" she asked "whats it to y AB positive" He said she wrote some thing down "Truth serum huh" he said "Smart boy whats you IQ" she asked "182 " he said "So you're a genius " she said writing it down she stood up setting her notes down and walked over to him she grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over on to his back she slid him to the left placing his wrist and ankles in specific places and pushed a button with her foot he felt cool metal against his wrist and ankles "What you doing?" he asked She pulled out another syringe gun the liquids was peach "having fun but mostly I'm experimenting on my new Ginny pig see as you free my other one" she said she walked towards him and sat on his stomach holding up the gun "This is going to hurt a lot Gin feel free to cry" she said smirking as she shot the liquid in to his body Hiromi stood up and walked over to her chair just a Tsukiya eye's shot open in pain white crystals fell to the floor in troves 'my body it's melting I'm on fire' he screamed in his mind he screamed out loud as his world turned dark five minutes later Hiromi looked down at her work "Perfect" she said as she walked over to the now Female form on the floor long silver laid fanned over the floor her now small feet had slip out of their cuffs her Knee together and to one side her shirt ripped in various place from unconsciously trying transform after blacking out her Ears and tail were out "I didn't think the end result would look this good " she said and started cutting off what was left of Tsukiya clothes "It's perfect every dip every curve ever the chest and the hips are the perfect size" she said write it down Tsukiya shivered and unconsciously curled into a ball Hiromi walked over and picked up the clothes just as a hooded Vandal walked in "Is He Whoa" he said looking at the naked female form "Wow nice work" he said she shook her head "I just turned him in to a girl that's perfection is his genetics" she said Throwing the clothes at the vandal " What am I supposed to do with these " he asked "Wake _her_ up and have her put them on" she said He growled "why" he asked She glared " just do it" she said he walked over to Tsukiya and nudged him with his foot "Hey wake up " he said Tsukiya eyes slowly opened then closed the vandal turned around "You have any smelling ahh" he yelled as Tsukiya Kicked him in the butt "Ow my ass" he cried out "considering where I was aiming your lucky you turned around" Tsukiya said as she forced her body to stand holding on the wall for support she looked down "damn" she said look ashamed "So you finally notice" Hiromi said "ya I cried damn it" Tsukiya said "what that's bothers you you're a girl" she hissed "So" he said Hiromi blinked "it…it doesn't bother you at all" she said "Hardly I grew up with all women most of which liked to dress me up as a girl until I was 14 you know Bras make up heels thongs hell I even wore girl swim suits dresses and a corset this this is nothing compared to what my family put me through this will be a cake walk" she said "your family sound awful" the vandal said Tsukiya grabbed her dress shirt and put it on "and you are" she asked the vandal removed his hood long Rabbit ears popped out he had kind golden brown eyes and gold and white fur Hiromi put her arms around his neck "he's my little brother Nall isn't he cute he the only person I care about" she said Tsukiya left eye twitched "is he a Ginny pig to" she asked "What no I'd never hurt him" she said her took on an evil gleam "nor will any one else" she said glaring "Come on sis he she didn't mean it besides I was exaggerating It didn't hurt you over reacting like when you found me in bed with Kragus " he said "You slept with Kragus" Tsukiya said "Yes we slept together but we didn't have sex I just like how Nemalalin people fur feels in the winter it's so soft it's a weakness" Kragus said walking in "Beside we were both dressed" he said walking towards Tsukiya "I don't like that face" he said "Feels mutual" Tsukiya said Kragus picked up one of the gems "tell what are these" he demanded "Tears of pain damn truth serum " she said "are you afraid" he asked Tsukiya Smirk "Of you no of her oh yeah" she said "why not you're a women your weak" he asked running his hand along her face "Cut the crap we both know I'm not your type beside I know you fear my wife" she said pushing his hand away "I hate the attitude" He said "well I hate people who think their stronger just because their bigger" she said "Bitch" he said "Really name calling isn't that a bit childish" she said still smiling "Why are you smiling" He growled "I feel her she coming and shes mad " She said A vandal ran in "Boss there is a giant flaming bird heading this way " he said "That's my wife transformation " Tsukiya said smirking putting on her shorts and buttoned up her shirt half way (that's as far as it would button) Kragus Gave her arm and began dragging her out of the building he covered his ears as a booming shriek filled the air as she landed her form shrinking to her original one "Fàng kāi wǒ de zhàngfū" she yelled still on fire " what" Kragus asked "she said Let go of my husband" Tsukiya said "Tsukiya" she asked "yep they turned me in to a girl don't worry I think it's temporary" she said

Meanwhile in Nemala

"So how are you feeling " Eris asked braiding his hair He smiled "I'm fine I'm just worries about Tsukiya" he said Eris tensed feeling a intruded "so how did you fall in love" she asked realizing who it was Zoom blushed "I was strange" he said "really how so" she asked "At first It was it was tense it was all about sex for both of us but then I told him about earth and he made a deal with he said _Give us a chance and I'll give up on concurring earth_ so it was a lot to give up I asked him why and he replied _Why go to earth when the one thing I could ever want from there is in my arms right now _it was cheesy but if he was willing to give it all up for me it wasn't until Kragus Raped me I realized he love me and that I loved him" Zoom said "How" she asked "well with Kragus it felt gross I felt dirty and ashamed like I need to scrub my skin raw and it hurt a lot but with Kalus even the first time I didn't feel that way it hurt but the first time always does but he did it a certain way like with love and care every time it's not about just Sex any more it's about making each other happy" Zoom said she smiled "Did you get all that miss" she said Zoom looked to where she was look as a figure came from behind the tree "Agura" he said blushing and trying to cover his ears "what are you doing here" he said "I came to recuse you" she said a little dis hearted " so you're going to recuse from being happy" the mystery man said "No" she said shaking her head Zoom sigh and walked over to her and hugged her "I'm so happy" he said tears falling from his eyes "but how can you trust him" she said He smiled "because he trust me " he said "but look at what he's done to you're a cat" she said braking their hug "Oh that was a surprise to everyone but I like how I am now it feels right" he said "Zoom I I …I just don't understand anything" she said the Mystery man stepped forward "the allow me the explain" he said "what if you loved someone so much it hurt but even though your in love you couldn't be together because you weren't species if you had a chance to change would you" he asked Agura looked at him "yes" she said smiling "I've been meaning to asked you who is he" Zoom asked "actually I don't know he witnessed Tsukiya Kidnapping" she said he undid the clasp on his cloak letting I drop "My name is Mitsuaki" he said

Tbc


	12. SHOUT OUT TO MY FANS

Shout out i know what to write with Tsukiya but i need all my fans help if you want this story to continue if i need to know how to handle Zooms dad

and one more thing i'm a GIRL not a GUY


End file.
